I Think We're OK
by KiwiClare
Summary: HUDDY! Season SEVEN as I would have liked it to Happen! There will be bombshells and fall out! House and Racheal and lots more! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters **

**This fic starts at the end of "Help me" it is my first fic so please be gentle!**

**I Think we're OK.**

**They finally drew apart and looked into each others eyes, House stroked her cheek and smiled 'Let me clean up this glass and then I suggest we find somewhere a little more comfortable' He placed a lingering kiss on her lips then reached down awkwardly and picked up the two pills he had dropped threw them into the toilet. He scouted around, found, then emptied both pill bottles and flushed them away.**

**'Want some help?' Cuddy asked **

**'I think it's time I started cleaning up my own mess, but you can order us some food, numbers are under the phone, your choice, I'm easy' he said **

**'I had heard that about you' Cuddy replied as she headed out to the lounge.**

**'All true' he quipped back.**

**The doorbell rang, just as House came out carrying a big black rubbish bag. 'I got it' he said as he put the bag by the door.**

**Minutes later sitting around the small table in the kitchen, eating, making small talk, Cuddy could tell House was becoming more uneasy by the minute, he was avoiding her eyes, drumming his fingers on the table 'He is over thinking this' she thought 'I wish I knew what is going on in that head of his'**

**'What makes you think that this can work' he said suddenly his eyes locking on hers across the table 'I'm a drug addicted cripple, with mental health problems, I have had only had one serious relationship and that ended in disaster. What makes you think I can do this? I need to know what you want from me' he put his head in his hands 'I'll hurt you, you know that'.**

**'I'm sure we will hurt each other at times, House but this can work if we both want it enough, question is what do you want?'**

'**I want to be worthy of you, you know how screwed up I am, sure right now I could promise you the world, but it just wouldn't be true, I still have a lot of work to do.'**

**Cuddy got up and walked around the table took his face in her hands, she looked into his eyes and said 'House I love you' she put her fingers to his lips as he went to reply 'It's a statement House, not a question, it does not require an answer. I am going to use your shower and curl up a have a sleep, Mums down to help with the shift so she will look after Rachel tomorrow. I am just too tired to drive home'**

'**Sure take the bed' he got to his feet and hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head.**

**Chapter 2**

**House sat staring into space, using the whiteboard in his head, to try and make sense of his feelings, he could not remember a rollercoaster like this, he was an expert at repressing his emotions but now they overwhelmed him. During the previous 12 hours her had experienced; sadness, pity, helplessness, anger, rage despair, followed by relief, hope and yes love, but now he was paralyzed by fear. He reached for some pain relief and it occurred to him, he was still dirty and he could feel the ooze from his shoulder wound. He got up and went to the bathroom to survey the damage, realizing when he got there, no mirror! He went to his bed room and smiled as he saw Cuddy,wearing one of his shirts, sound asleep with her face buried in his pillow. He crept around so as not to wake her as he got a clean T-shirt and boxer shorts and headed to the shower, he showered, put a makeshift dressing on his shoulder and headed back out to the lounge. He looked at the couch planning to crash there, when suddenly he stopped 'To hell with it' he muttered to himself, turning off the light and heading down the hall. Daylight was creeping through the gaps in the curtains as House slipped into bed beside Cuddy. Cuddy murmured something in her sleep and turned and snuggled against him. 'Great' House thought 'She thinks I'm Lucas!' **

'**You OK House?' she asked sleepily**

'**I'm fine go back to sleep'**

'**k' she replied **

**Several hours later House awoke, the pain in his leg would not let him rest; he was paying for the activities of the previous day. He lay and watched her sleep for as long as he could bear it, whether it was the pain or the overwhelming desire to touch her that drove him out of bed he wasn't sure. He grabbed his shoes, socks and his jacket and went to the lounge to finish dressing. He scribbled a note and placed it on the pillow beside her before he headed out the door.**

**Cuddy woke to the smell of coffee, she rolled over to see the note "Back soon" with a little stick figure drawn underneath holding a cane. She looked at the clock, it was almost midday, House was obviously back from wherever he had been, and she could hear him in the kitchen. Cuddy headed to the bathroom, on the wall was a new mirror and on the vanity a clean towel, face cloth and a new lilac toothbrush. The shower caddy housed shampoo and conditioner, for long hair and French vanilla body wash. Cuddy felt the emotion well up, with House, his actions always meant more than his words. Cuddy washed and cleaned her teeth, and placed her toothbrush next to his, and went looking for him.**

'**Good timing' House said looking at her with a rare smile 'thought I was going to have to come and tip you out of bed!'**

'**Did you get any sleep?' she asked**

'**A few hours, which is not too bad for me, all things considered?'**

**I didn't even check you shoulder last night' she said guiltily**

'**Eat first. Coffee?'**

'**Thanks'**

**House had cooked omelets for them and they ate making small talk, the atmosphere was relaxed and comfortable.**

'**I'd better ring Mum, to check alls OK with Rachael, she'll be wondering when I'll be back' said Cuddy. She returned a few minutes later "They're going out for lunch then home for a sleep, both of them, poor Mum, I hope she hasn't overdone it, helping me shift and looking after Rachael'**

'**Do you need to go?'**

"**No I said I'd be home when they woke up so around four will be fine. Let me check your shoulder, do you have clean dressings?'**

"**Over there' said House 'I had to buy some till I can pilfer some from work on Monday.'**

**Cuddy rolled her eyes 'Take off your shirt, so I can see what it needs'**

**House took off his shirt and removed the makeshift dressing, while Cuddy washed her hands and opened the dressings, he sat while she cleaned and redressed the wound, and taped it into place.**

'**Have I got the tape to tight?' Cuddy asked**

'**It's fine'**

'**You don't seem comfortable are you sure your ok. Just how much pain are you in?' she asked concerned watching the pulse in his neck hammering away.**

'**Cuddy' he said softly 'You are standing very close to me wearing nothing under that shirt, I presume?' she nodded. Their eyes locked 'Believe me pain is the last thing on my mind'**


	2. Chapter 3 and 4

**Chapter 3**

**The silence was deafening. Cuddy stood looking down at him sitting in the chair, she didn't move closer or touch him but she didn't move away either. **

'**If we take that walk down to my bedroom Cuddy, you had better mean it, I can't do causal here. If we're together today you'd better be dam sure you'll wake up tomorrow feeling the same way, this is not a game I'm very serious here'. Cuddy was shocked at his intensity, his blue eyes bored into hers, she stood he sat, not touching, barely breathing. House reached out and took her hand in his, gently stoking the back of it as he continued. **

'**I don't want to rush this it's too important, you say you love me, even though you don't want to, give me a chance to change that. I want you to be happy about us, but if we become involved physically and it doesn't work, to be honest I don't think I'd survive it' his eyes dropped he rubbed his forehead awkwardly. Suddenly he looked up and said 'Don't get me wrong, I want you, I want us to be together. You know me I can't promise you much, but I do promise you I will give this 100% but I need to know you feel the same. Love is an easy word to say' **

'**Not for you it seems.'**

'**I do love you, and it scares the hell out of me'**

'**When I said I didn't want to love you, I meant it' she said 'It scares me too, but I know it's not going to change House, for better or worse, we seem to be stuck with each other, I vote we try for the better, I sick of trying to hide how I feel around you. The whole time I was with Lucas it was a lie I was living, hoping I could make it work, but to be honest there was always three in the bed. I'll wait until you're ready; whatever and however long it takes. I want this. I want you'**

**House stood up, still holding her hand 'I believe you' he said simply. He led her down to his bedroom. They made love to each other, with tenderness, almost reverence until they lay happily relaxed in each others arms. **

'**Amazing what ten years of foreplay can do' he said as his hand lazily stroking her back and shoulders. She smiled, her head rested just below his uninjured shoulder.**

'**How are we going to handle work' she asked him suddenly serious**

'**I guess I'll avoid work, and you'll do far too much! Same old same old!'**

**She jabbed him in the ribs playfully 'Are you ready to go public, or do you want to keep this to ourselves?'**

'**Entirely up to you! We can skulk around, or you can announce it from the balcony on Monday if that's what you want. Do what you thinks best; I'm fine with however you want to handle it' he said**

**The phone rang, cuddy listened to one side of the conversion.**

'**House'**

'**I'm in bed' **

'**No I'm not alone'**

'**None of your business'**

' **go have sex with your girlfriend and stop worrying about me'**

'**Well wait till she finished talking to her mother'**

'**Yeah I'm sure I'm fine'**

'**Bye'**

**He's off getting reacquainted with his ex in-laws, the engagement will be announced any day' House said as he replaced the phone.**

'**I'd forgotten he was away'**

'**He's back tomorrow night'**

'**He's a good friend'**

'**The best'**

'**House..'**

'**Lisa, I hope you don't want to waste the rest of the afternoon talking' he said rolling her over and placing butterfly kisses from her neck to her shoulder**

'**Lisa, you never call me that, do you want me to call you Greg?'**

'**I think we could dispense with formalities' he murmured as he moved lower' You?'**

**But Cuddy was incapable of coherent thought let alone speech**

**Chapter Four**

**Cuddy left just after 4 that Saturday afternoon, House had gone to her car and got her spare clothes while she showered. She came out dressed in yoga pants gym shoes and a sweat shirt. **

'**Sorry I have to rush off' she said**

'**Its fine' he replied gloomily half leaning half sitting on the back of his couch, Cuddy took advantage of his lowered height and kissed him passionately. She took his face in her hands, looked into his eyes and said in a husky voice, 'I'll call you later'**

'**OK' his mood brightening**

**Then she was gone. It was like the sun had gone behind the clouds. House went back to the bedroom and sat on the bed, he picked up the pillow she had used, it smelt of her; he lay down and buried his head in it, pulled up the blankets and amazingly fell asleep.**

**Alice Cuddy played with her granddaughter, the little girl was a constant source of delight to her. As she watched her play with her favorite alphabet blocks, her mind drifted back to the previous evening, her daughter returning late, as she had attended an accident in which a crane had fallen and crashed into a building. It had been a busy week shifting house, a proposal of marriage, and looking after this adorable little girl, Lisa really was superwoman she thought; then came the phone call from the hospital, bad news, someone had died. 'How is he?' she heard her daughter ask, she watched as her daughter crumbled as she listened to the reply.**

'**Lisa darling, what is it' she had asked as soon as she finished the call.**

'**I don't know what to do mum, I need to stay away I have a new life, he'll drag me down with him, I have to think of Rachael, and Lucas' she added as an afterthought.**

'**Do you love this person?' she had asked**

"**No, yes, oh Mum I don't know! I don't want to, I can't help it, I wish I could stop but he's always there on my mind, I think of him constantly. What should I do?' she sobbed.**

'**I think you know what you have to do darling, marriage is difficult enough when you love each other, I know your fond of Lucas, but it would be unfair to him, you, and Rachael, if you have feelings for someone else'.**

**Lucas had arrived, he had been away on a case, he came in telling Lisa, that he could move in on Sunday, as he hugged her. Lisa's eyes had filled with tears as she said**

'**No Lucas you can't' **

'**It's House isn't it' he said his voice raised, Lisa had nodded**

**About an hour later her daughter had come to her room to say she needed to go out, Alice remembered telling her to take all the time she needed and wished her luck. This morning Lisa had rung that morning to say she would be home at 4pm, it was a little after than now. She heard the garage door, and a few minutes later in burst Lisa, she looked radiant, she scooped Rachael up and kissed her, the toddler laughed, delighted to see her mother. **

'**That's how a woman in love should look' Alice Cuddy smiled to herself.**

**If Houses team had been able to see the way he woke in a panic trying to find his phone as it rang, they would have been astounded and amused. He leapt out of bed disorientated, kicked his toe, grabbed the phone, hoping it was her.**

'**House'**

'**House are you OK you sound odd' Wilson said concerned**

'**I've always been odd and I would be OK if you would stop ringing'**

'**I talked to Foreman, I'm sorry…'**

'**Wilson do you want Sam to hate me'**

'**No of course not…'**

'**Then go spend some time with her and leave me alone' House then hung up, thinking,' I bet he rings another two or three times tonight, Foreman's got a big mouth' He looked at the phone, she had said she would call later, how late is later, 'Your pathetic' he said aloud. The phone rang he pounced on it.**

'**House'**

'**I'm hanging up Wilson' what if she rang got a busy signal, and then didn't call, he thought a little panicked. The phone rang again.**

'**Wilson….'**

'**What are you wearing?' said a sexy voice**

'**Jarmies with rocket ships on them'**

'**You didn't get drunk and steal them did you?'**

'**Can't trust that Wilson, he's got a big mouth'**

'**I wish I could have stayed longer'**

'**Me too' he answered softly 'How's Rachael, didn't run your Mum too ragged'**

'**No, they had a great day, Greg..' she hesitated **

'**Yes'**

'**You don't have to, I mean don't feel pressured, but Mum would like to meet you, I was wondering if you would have dinner with us tomorrow night?'**

'**What time do you want me to come?' he said without hesitation**

**Her heart lifted she had expected him to make an excuse. 'Around six would be fine; I better explain how to find the new house.'**

'**No need, I checked it out long before you paid your deposit'**

**She rolled her eyes 'What did you think?'**

"**Good neighborhood, nice place to raise a kid, two good schools to choose from, thirds a bit dodgy though, and best of all its much closer to me' **

'**That's a very good thing'**

'**Yes it is, I wish you were here' he said softy 'My bed smells like you'.**

**The tenderness in his voice moved her. 'I wish I was there too.'**

'**Lisa,' he hesitated 'I need you to let me know, if, well I can be insensitive and if I get a puzzle that needs solving, or fixated on something, and forget stuff, or ignore you, its not deliberate, I mean, I don't mean it' **

'**I have met you! It will be ok if we work at it. We are going to have to learn to communicate'**

'**You know me Lisa, I'm socially inept, and you are going to have to draw the dots pretty close together for me to get it. If you need something tell me. Stacey used to drag me along to all her law functions and say "This is my partner Greg he's a jerk and I take no responsibility for anything he says or does" **

'**That says more about her that it does about you' said Lisa**

'**It was probably the only way she could cope with me, she loved me, but didn't necessarily like me'**

'**Do you still love her?'**

'**I care about her, she shared my bed and life for five years, and for that, I will always feel a loyalty and a gratefulness, but I think she'd had enough, my leg was just the final straw'**

'**Come on Greg I was there you drove her away'**

'**I just made it easier for her to leave; she would have stayed out of guilt' **

'**Just don't go making decisions for me OK'**

'**You're the boss!' he joked**


	3. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**House arrived at Cuddys place with fifteen minutes to spare. He had bought two bottles of wine, one red, one white, and hed been shopping that morning and bought a gift for Rachael. He was amazed at what one could buy for a toddler, he wanted something to show Cuddy he accepted Rachael and was prepared to make an effort to have a relationship with the child. The thought terrified him. He had had nothing to do with children really, an only child, with no nieces or nephews, what if the little girl hated him on he should have shaved. Too late! he thought. It was nearly six; He got out of the car, arranged the wine and the present, so he could carry them and started on up the path.**

**Alice Cuddy heard the doorbell; she dried her hand and headed to the door. **

**'Hello, you must be Dr House' she smiled warmly 'I'm Lisas mum, Alice'.**

**'Nice to meet you, Alice. Please call me Greg' House said as he made his way through the door, when inside he leant his cane and produced the two bottles of wine. 'I wasnt sure what we would be eating so I got red and white'**

**'Lovely thank you Greg, Ill pop them in the kitchen' she said as she headed out the large double doors to the dining room and through to the kitchen. House popped the present down and looked around.**

**'Would you like a drink while we wait for Lisa, shes bathing Rachael. Beer?, wine?' she inquired**

**'Beer would be great thanks'**

**Alice came back a few minutes later with a beer for him and what looked like a sherry for her. 'Please make yourself comfortable' she said gesturing toward the couch. Just then a crying ,screaming toddler could be heard from the hallway. **

**'Rachael has issues with getting out of the bath' **

**'I can sympathize', he said gesturing toward his leg.**

**Alice smiled 'Do you mind me asking what happened to your leg'**

**'Lisa didnt mention it?' he asked**

**'No she has told me how you met years ago and that you work together now, but she never mentioned your leg'**

**It pleased House no end that Lisa had forgotten to mention his leg, she had always been one to treat him normally.**

**'Some years ago I had a blood clot in my thigh muscle, it was undiagnosed and now Im left with a painful, useless leg'.**

**'That must have been devastating' she said without pity**

**'It was, is' he replied deciding that he liked this petite woman who could just come right out and ask what she wanted to know.**

**'It was you that rang me and had me send Lisas desk wasnt it?' she said suddenly like it had just occurred to her 'Lisa was so thrilled'**

**'It was me, but was she thrilled Im not so sure!' he answered**

**'She rang me, she was thrilled with it, she was touched, Im sure' she smiled 'She always loved that desk, thats why I stored it all those years. Did she know it was you?'**

**'Im pretty sure she knew it was me, but she never said anything' he shrugged. They chatted and relaxed, until Alice went to check on dinner.**

**'I had no idea youd arrived' said Cuddy trying to hold a squeaky clean, Rachael away from her drenched clothes. **

**House stood up and met her smiling at her bedraggled state 'I could get used to being here round bath time' his eyes taking in her clinging wet T shirt.**

**He hobbled over and gave her a tender kiss. Rachael squealed and laughed as she put her little hand on Houses face and laughed at his whiskers.**

**'Would you watch her for a moment while I change?' she let the little girl down and Rachael sped over to the parcel by the couch, pointing excitedly.**

**'Dont get changed on my account' he leered 'I bought her a gift can I give it to her'**

**'Sure, I wont be long'**

**'Ok Rachael, lets get rid of this paper' he said and smiled as she squealed in excitement 'you are certainly a noisy little person arent you?' **

**A few minutes later Lisa returned to find House still wrestling with the packaging of the pink miniature, grand piano he had bought her, Rachael was happily playing with the box. **

**'Can you believe how much packaging and wire there is?' he said showing her the pile of wire and little plastic pieces**

**'Instructions are here' she said**

**'Real men dont need instructions' he said as he proceeded to assemble the toy 'they had lots of pianos but this was the most age appropriate, and its got the best sound' Lisa watched and thought hes more excited than Rachael**

**'Whats her favorite tune?'**

**'Twinkle twinkle little star, she does a little dance to it'**

**Alice Cuddy walked in on a touching little scene, her granddaughter doing twinkling fingers, as the tall doctor crouched and played a perfect version ****of the nursery rhyme on a small pink piano. Both mother and grandmother clapped as House showed the little girl how to take a bow. **

**House helped Cuddy out with the rubbish as Alice took the little girl to start her dinner.**

**In the garage House shoved the box in the rubbish 'That it?' **

**'Not quite' said Lisa pulling him down into a passionate kiss**

**'If this is what happens when you take the rubbish out around here.. '**

**Their passion overcame them as they traded kiss after kiss.**

**'Mums going to wonder whats happened to us' Lisa said reluctantly drawing away**

**'I cant be going in there right now' he said ruefully**

**'Are you fifty or fifteen?' she said cheekily**

**'Im a fifteen year old, trapped in a fifty year old body, wheres the bathroom?'**

**'Right there off the laundry' she said giving him a saucy look**

**'Youre not helping' he said over his shoulder **

**Dinner was pleasant, great food and House couldnt believe how comfortable he felt, sitting round the table chatting about all manner of things. All too soon the evening was over and Lisa was walking him to his car.**

**'I had a great time tonight' he said stroking her cheek with his fingertips.**

**'Me too' she smiled 'Ill see you tomorrow; I have a board meeting first thing'**

**'I have clinic duty, but if the boss is at a board meeting'**

**'Ha Ha, very funny' their eyes met. House bent closer closed his eyes and kissed her tenderly at first, then with increasing passion.**

**Reluctantly he drew back 'Night Lisa' he said huskily**

**'Good night Greg'**


	4. Chapter 6

**I would really like to thank people for their feedback. It seems amazing to me that I can write my little fic all the way down here in New Zealand and you people would do me the honor of reading it. Thanks again.**

**Chapter** **Six**

**Monday morning dawned bright and clear. Shortly after nine Dr Gregory House walked through the doors of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. The fact that he was nearly not late, and that he almost looked well, not miserable caused some raised eyebrows as he stopped at clinic reception to collect his messages. **

**Nurse Brenda Jones handed him some slips of paper, which he nonchalantly looked through and promptly filed in the rubbish bin over her shoulder with great accuracy.**

**'You dont think I sit here taking messages, for you to completely disregard them' she said annoyed.**

**'Sorry but it looks like thats exactly what you do to me, but where would we be with out Cuddys little paper pushes; All those rainforests still standing' he muttered as he walked toward the elevator**

**'Dr House we have a waiting room full of patients and you are on duty here' she called after him thinking 'great no Dr Cuddy, Ive got no chance to get him in here!' To her surprise he quipped back over his shoulder,**

**'Line em up Ill be back in five.' **

**True to his word five minutes later he was back in the clinic and actually seeing patients. Brenda secretly rewarded him by trying to at least give him the most interesting patients, but as everyone knows on a Monday clinic its lots of crutch rot and runny noses most of which she tried to direct to the other doctor on duty. Until he caught her.**

**'Wait up, whats with the chart switch?' he asked suspiciously**

**'Dont know what you mean'**

**'Yes you do' he met her eyes staring her down 'you have one pile for me and one for him and theyre not in the order they arrived' **

**'Dr House, I run the clinic' she threw her arms in the air 'here swap if you like.'**

**He picked up the other pile of charts and flicked through them. Looking more horrified by the minute. 'Ill stick to mine thanks' He said taking the next chart from his pile. 'Mr. Sajart, this way please' **

**Brenda smiled, it was Monday and the waiting room was nearly empty and it was just past twelve. Amazing she thought Dr Cuddy wont believe her eyes**

**Then there was one chart left she handed it to Dr House 'Why cant he see it?' he said as Doctor Johnston came to stand beside him.**

**'I dont mind' the fresh faced young Dr said 'Ive seen Mr. Stewart before'**

**Something in Brendas manner caught Houses attention; she wanted him to see this one in particular.**

**'I got it, boss will be here soon, like her to catch me working' he said to the younger doctor, who smiled amiably and went on his way.**

**'Whats so special bout this one?' he asked the poker faced nurse.**

**'Who said it was special?'**

**'Oh cut the crapp' House said rudely challenging her with one of his intense blue stares.**

**'Mr. Stewart has been in six times in the last three weeks, I think he is really sick'**

**House picked up the chart and flicked through it reading the other doctors notes 'As opposed to the four other Doctors that saw him, two saw him twice, who think his panic attacks are caused by stress'**

**'His wife said he wasnt stressed when he had the first one, but now of course he is stressed about the attacks'**

**'The meds should have helped by now' House mused aloued as he fished through the lollipop jar trying to find a red one in vain.**

**'Mr. Stewart, if you would like to come this way Dr House will see you' Brenda said shoving the chart under Houses nose, to her surprise he took it without complaint, wonders with never cease she thought, looking at her empty waiting room. She reached in her drawer and took out a red lollipop and placed it on the top of the jar.**

**Earlier that morning the board of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital was sitting around the large table, reviewing the latest budget predictions that Dr. Cuddy had produced for them.**

**Outstanding work Dr Cuddy the chairman Bill Ryan was saying 'I cant recall the hospital being in a better financial position than it is at the moment' there was a murmur of approval and agreement around the table. 'As there appears to be no general business I shall call the meeting to a close'**

**'Excuse me Bill, I know it is not on the agenda, but I have a personal matter I would like to discuss with you all' Lisa Cuddy said confidently**

**'Of course Lisa, the floor is yours' said the chairman.**

**Here comes the engagement announcement thought Wlison he wondered how his friend, House really was really coping, he and Sam had called around on the way home from the airport the evening before, and at first he had thought House was just not answering his door, but they had let them selves in and he was clearly out. Wilson had just been relived not to find his friend drunk or stoned, lying in his own vomit as had happened numerous times before. He wished Cuddy would just get this over with so he could just go and check on his friend.**

**'I feel I should inform the board that I am in a relationship with a Doctor, who is a member of our staff' she had everyones attention; you could have heard a pin drop. Wilson looked confused.**

**'As of Saturday, Dr Gregory House and I are in a relationship. I feel it is important that you all know this up front, as I sure some of you will have concerns and I would like to address them here face to face' she looked pointedly at John Anderson, who hated House and had been trying to get rid of him for years.**

**'You expect us to believe it hasnt been going on for years!' Dr Anderson said in an outraged voice.**

**'Yes, John I do, because it hasnt, I am not the type of person who would be in a relationship that I would feel I had to hide from the world'**

**'One look at James Wilsons face is all the proof I need' boomed Dr. Madeline Johnson. James indeed looked stunned.**

**'You dont seriously think you can be in a relationship with the lunatic and be **

**his**** boss, do you Lisa?' **

**'I take exception at that term, John, I do think we can continue as is' she answered 'but if I do not have the board unanimous support I will look at other options'**

**'You'd give up your career for this man?' Bill Ryan asked astounded**

**'No Bill but I am certainly willing to change jobs if need be, I have offer from Merseyside on the table at the moment, they have been headhunting me for years'**

**'How dare they!' John Anderson was outraged that the larger hospital he couldnt stand would have the cheek to try to steal their dean of medicine.**

**Wilson sat and admired the way Cuddy handled the whole situation, now they were all scared of loosing her, John Anderson had even accused her of trying to steal House away with her, which nearly made Wilson burst out laughing. **

**'You would certainly loose the percentages I was able to gain for the hospital a couple of months ago John, Dr House and his department are the main thing that sets us apart from our competitors, I cant speak for Greg, but I have had no indication that he is thinking of a change of employment'**

**'If you leave he might' said Anderson**

**'He is very much his own man, he will make his own decisions' she replied**

**'It would be a backward step in your career Lisa, you would not be dean' Bill Ryan said**

**'No Bill, but its three times the size of Princeton and their dean is 60 years old, it could even be a smart move' she replied**

**Madeline Johnson held up her hands 'Dr Cuddy you have my complete and utter support, to loose you over this matter certainly would not be prudent of this board, I say we vote now on this matter and put it behind us'**

**'You think she will be able to control House?' Anderson said outraged**

**'Grow up John, we all know shell have more leverage over the man than shes ever had, Id hazard a guess, we'll get more work out of our maverick diagnostician than we've had in years' Madeline said giving Cuddy a look that made her blush**

**'If you vote it will need to be unanimous, I can not do my job with people making innuendo and back stabbing me' she looked pointedly at John Anderson 'Would you like me to leave the room?'**

**Cuddy left and the board voted unanimously to keep her. The recalled and congratulated her. After they left Wilson sat thinking over the last hour or so. Cuddy was perhaps the smartest people person he had ever met, maybe her and House could actually work.**

**'Are you OK James?' he hadnt heard Cuddy come back in**

**'It was a big gamble Cuddy doing all this, what if he gets cold feet? You know how he is' he said worriedly**

**'If he does we will deal with it, I know its not going to be easy, but I love him and we have promised each other 100 percent. Thats why I did this. I want him to know that Im proud to have him on my arm, he has spent too much of his life feeling he doesnt measure up when its just not true. What is it Wilson?' **

**'He is one lucky man Cuddy!'**


	5. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for you reviews, it gives me a real thrill to read them! Cheers Clare**

**Chapter Seven**

**'Very good spotting Nurse Jones' House said as he came out of the exam room with a spring in his step 'We'll be admitting Mr. Stewart' he spied the red lollipop and unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth. 'Dr Foreman will be down to do the honors at any second.''**

**Brenda stood and took the chart from House and placed it in an envelope ready for transport to the ward. House looked at her with a new respect in his eyes.**

**'We have a patient? I was paged' said Foreman arriving at the desk.**

**'Thirty five year old male with what appears to be panic attacks' said House**

**Foreman rolled his eyes 'If they appear to be panic attacks thats probably what they are, wheres the mystery?' **

**'Something doesnt ring true about them; before we right him off as a psychiatric case I think he needs investigation'**

**'House youve been under huge stress of late, are you sure youre not just looking to make something interesting to take your mind off things'**

**'Foreman last time I looked it was my name on the door not work for me do your dam job, if I need advise Ill go see my shrink. Just admit him and get his heart rate under control before he strokes out'**

**'Good help is so hard to find' joked Brenda after shed handed over the chart to Foreman and he had left in a huff. The members of the board with exception of Cuddy and Wilson were going past the glass doors of the clinic; they were looking his way with interest and speculation.**

**'Did you see that? The way they looked at me' he asked Brenda**

**'Wouldnt be the first time your names been bought up in a board meeting! What have you been up to now?' she replied **

**There was speculation amongst the staff that Dr Cuddy would be announcing her engagement to Lucas, any day, Brenda wondered if that had happened in the board meeting and the board members were wondering about this tall lonely Doctors reaction, even gloating over his supposed pain. He certainly was not popular with his peers. Brenda was a little sad as she just could not bring herself to like the cocky Lucas, something about him irritated her. House and Cuddy had a very weird relationship, Brenda was pretty sure it wasnt sexual but they both seemed to come alive around each other. She recalled Cuddys sadness and despair after Houses breakdown and comitial to the psychiatric hospital. The few unguarded expressions she had witnessed on Houses face when he had seen Lucas and Dr Cuddy together. There was no doubt about it he would be devastated.**

**'I cant remember doing anything too bad of late' House said bringing Brenda back to the present, she looked up at his face, when to her amazement his expression changed from puzzlement to pure unguarded love; she heard him catch his breath. Then the shutters went up and she though she'd imagined it.**

**'Monday lunchtime and the clinics empty. What did you do?' Lisa Cuddy said jokingly**

**'You didnt hear the fire alarm?' he quipped back not missing a beat.**

**'I suppose I have a million messages' she addressed Brenda **

**'A Dr Nolan has called five times, other than that nothing out of the ordinary' Brenda answered handing her, her appointment book. **

**'I walked out on my session with him last week and didnt make another appointment, Ill call him and reschedule' House said at her enquiring look**

**'Do it now, Ill just check these, then I want to take a look at that shoulder of yours and then Ill let you buy me lunch' she said over her shoulder as she went toward her office.**

**You could have heard a pin drop in the usually bustling place all eyes were on House as he made a phone call on his cell. He hung up looking around him at all the blank faces. 'What?' he addressed them?**

**'Theyre just all shocked that youre going to pay for someones lunch' Brenda joked.**

**Cuddy returned and her and House went into exam room 1, soon as the door closed the whole clinic was a buzz speculating what was going on most thought she was going to tell him about her engagement. Brenda could only think of that expression she had seen in the mans eyes and hoped that was not the case.**

**Cuddy had taken down the dressing on Houses shoulder and was shock at how inflamed and hot the wound was; she went to the door and said to Brenda 'Can we have some IM Amphicilain in here please?'**

**Brenda came in a few minutes later with a kidney dish containing the antibiotic. 'Where do you want me to give it to you Dr House, arm or backside?'**

**'Better be his backside I dont think he should have it in this arm, and it might restrict him using his cane if you give it in the other' said Cuddy**

**'I am here you know!' House protested then with one look from Cuddy he rolled onto his side and lowered his jeans so Brenda could inject in his gluteus maximus muscle. Brenda administered the shot and house sat up with his back to her. **

**'Brenda could you take a good look at this wound, Ill chart another 2 shots of Amphicillian for the next two days, and Ill get you to dress it each morning for the rest of the week' she turned to House 'youd better show up Greg, Brenda is too busy to come looking for you' **

**'I think your overreacting, Lisa it will be OK House' replied grumpily**

**'Dr House this cut is deep and its now infected and the bruising around it is not going to help the healing, Ill give you some waterproof dressings to replace this one when you shower, then leave it on until you come in and Ill replace them each morning'**

**'I dont suppose Ill get any peace unless I do' he said, resigned to his fate.**

**'Thanks Brenda' Cuddy said as the nurse left. She walked around behind House to put the used dressing tray in the rubbish, then she made an exclamation, House turned to see her with her hand over her mouth looking highly embarrassed **

**'What is it?' he asked puzzled **

**'I must have given your back quite a clawing on Saturday you have scratches all over it, Brenda had to have seen them!'**

**'Really!' he said brightening considerably 'Wait till I show Wilson' **

**'I cant believe I could do that much damage' she said looking at his back 'and dont you dare show Wilson, as it is Im going to take some ribbing from Brenda, at least I can trust her not to gossip all around the place''**

**House drew her to him, 'I was feeling no pain, none at all if I recall' he said softly as he kissed her tenderly. They look deeply into each others eyes, kissed again, and then Cuddy drew away and said **

**'you going to buy me that lunch?'**

**'Why not we should continue to shock the socks of them all' he said putting his shirt on. They walked out together and went to the cafeteria, Cuddy selected a salad and ordered a cappuccino and carried it to a table leaving House to pay, he turned to join her, and stopped in surprise when he saw she had selected a table right out in full view, even people walking past outside would be able to see them.**

**'Shouting off the balcony is not my style, this should be just as effective' she smiled**

**'So no skulking?'**

**'No it will be a five day wonder, then theyll all calm down, frankly I dont care if they dont! then she looked at him carefully you still OK with this, I know you dont like being the centre of attention, but you did say it was my decision and to be honest I felt like announcing it from up there' she said pointing to where he had shouted that he had had sex with her, twelve months before.**

**He grinned and surprised her by reaching over and to take her hand. 'Best leaving that sort of scene to an expert, and I think once was enough!'**

**'Did you get an appointment with Nolan?'**

**'Tomorrow at three, I am going to have to tell him about us, you OK with that?'**

**'Of course, in fact if he wants to see us together at anytime Id be more than happy'**

**'Thanks' he said sincerely.**

**'I have meetings all afternoon so I probably wont see you before you leave today, do you want me to call you tonight, when Ive got Rachael to bed?'**

**'I would like that to be a regular thing, yes'**

**Brenda came in to the cafeteria, smiling when she saw them holding hands, 'Dr Cuddy, Mrs. Carey Smith is here to see you'**

**'Thanks Brenda, better go Greg, big donations may hang in the balance' she joked then surprised him again by dropping a quick kiss on him, before she sped off.**

**House noticed his team standing just outside looking at him through the glass doors, with shocked expressions, he grinned to himself and went out to join them.**

**'Hows the patient?' he asked **


	6. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**'Good to see you Dr House' Dr Nolan said as he showed Greg House into his office. He had been relieved when the fragile doctor had called and made this appointment. Dr Nolan surveyed him as he took his usual seat without speaking, he looked tired but as far as one could tell he looked clear eyed and drug free. **

**'You called my boss, why?' House said suddenly**

**'I was worried about you'**

**'I guess you had reason to be'**

**'And yet here you are, a little battered and bruised, but drug free?' he questioned**

**'It was touch and go but yes, drug free'**

**House leaned back and relayed the events of the previous five days. He was unusually emotional when he spoke of his conversations with Cuddy and Hannah at the accident site, Nolan had never seen this unusual but fascinating man so animated and yes, distraught. **

**House found himself surprisingly shaken; it was almost like reliving the traumatic events of that night. He knew in his heart that he needed to do this, after years of deflecting, repressing and numbing himself with drugs and alcohol he was done. He wanted to fix himself.**

**'I sat on the bathroom floor with the pills in my hand for what could have been minutes or hours, I have no idea. Then she was there.'**

**'Dr Cuddy?'**

**'Yes she was just there'**

**'How did you feel? In that moment' Nolan asked.**

**'Relieved, scared, possibly more ashamed at my weakness than anything. I hated her to see me at my weakest and most vulnerable. I still hate that she saw me like that. I try not to think about it, it dose my head in. How could she want to be with someone so weak?'**

**'How do you define strength, House'**

**'Not as a coward sitting whimpering with bloody pills in his hand, if I was stronger none of this would happened, the addiction was weakness, even the infarction was a physical weakness, I couldnt take the pain because Im weak. I have never been able to measure up when it counts.'**

**'So your father was right?'**

**'Leave him out of this hes dead and buried and all that crap is in the past' House said raising his voice**

**'If it was truly in the past House Id gladly leave it there, you moved away, to get away from him and his words at eighteen, but you took over, I bet you have told yourself, over and over that youre a failure, weak and that youll never measure up, he may be dead but he lives on in your thoughts. He was with you in your formative years and he had a low opinion of you, did you value his opinion?'**

**'No. Yes. I dont know this is confusing, I wanted to be a good son, but it was no use, all I was good at, was stuff that didnt count.'**

**'So you stopped trying'**

**'It was no use, I did try for mums sake, she loved me even when I was unlovable, but she was always caught in the middle, I still feel guilty about the way I treated her'**

**'Have you told her that?'**

**'We dont talk about stuff like that; I try not to talk to her at all'**

**'So what happened when Dr Cuddy saw you with the pills?'**

**'She said if I wanted to go back on drugs it was my choice'**

**'Thats true of course, did you expect her to say that?'**

**'No I thought that someone had rung her and she was there out of guilt, she had said some cruel things to me that night'**

**'Were they true?'**

**'Yes, but that was not why she came to me, she loves me, said she doesnt want to love me but she cant help it'**

**'What do you want? How do you feel about this?'**

**'Ecstatic, relieved, terrified. I dont want to screw this up, Nolan, but I know I will'**

**'Why?'**

**'Cause it is what I do, the sooner it happens less pain, but I couldnt say no, I love her too much, but I dont deserve her.'**

**'What do you deserve?'**

**'I think I have usually gotten what I deserve'**

**'Which is?'**

**'To be alone, I cant hurt anyone then.'**

**'Where would say you stand with Dr Cuddy at the moment? What is the nature of your relationship' Nolan asked gently.**

**'We are officially a couple, she went public yesterday, told the board and all. ****Wilson**** said she was spectacular! This is one hell of a woman we are talking about here'**

**'How do you feel about this, you were obviously surprised, did you not discuss what you were going to do?' **

**'We were in bed when we talked about it, I told her I didnt care it was up to her, I had other things on my mind'**

**'Such as?' **

**'Youre a guy Im sure you can work it out'**

**'How do you feel about it now' Nolan asked carefully **

**'Proud actually, I though she'd be ashamed of us and skulk around for as long as it lasted, but she even wanted me to meet her mum and Rachael, her daughter.'**

**'How did that go?'**

**'Surprisingly good, I liked her mum and the little girl didnt run off screaming or anything, she is noisy and very cute' he answered brightly like he was reliving the memory.**

**'You know Greg what has happened here is huge, bigger than anything achieved at Mayfield. You have not only allowed yourself to feel good and take some emotional risks, you have surrendered some control and I feel that you are ready to give this relationship a chance. I want you to work on your communication with Dr Cuddy, and take it one day at a time; you have to stop yourself anytime you start being self defeating. You deserve to be happy and you need to tell yourself that until you believe it.'**

**'Cuddy said she would be happy to attend a session with me, if you thought it be beneficial.'**

**'Im in the ****Princeton**** area on Friday; I could see you both there after three if that would work. Let my secretary know with a time and place if you want to have a meeting.**

**'Ill be in touch' House said on his way out of the door.**


	7. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**It was after six that evening when House returned to his apartment, He had picked up takeaways on his way home. He sprawled on the couch eating out of the plastic container. The session with Nolan had unsettled him more than any other for some reason, he felt like going out, getting drunk and picking a fight with some stranger. The only thing stopping him was the phone call he knew he would get later that evening, it was also the reason he reach for a beer, not bourbon. She would not ring till after nine. He reached over and picked up the phone and dialed.**

**'Hello.'**

**'Hi Mom'.**

**'Greg, this is a lovely surprise, is everything alright?'**

**'Yeah, Im fine, just thought Id check up on you.'**

**'Im doing OK Greg, its been hard but Im adjusting, I have good friends here, and we look after each other.'**

**'Im sorry I havent been there for you.'**

**'You're a grown man, with an important career Greg; I do know that if I need you, youd be there for me.'**

**'I was'nt much help at the funeral, was I?'**

**'You were there, I appreciate that.'**

**'You know Mom its OK to admit I was no help and I'm a slack son.'**

**'I think you've had enough criticism to last a lifetime. I am and have always been very proud of you. In many ways, Greg I regret not standing up to John and his constant criticism of you. I don't quite know how to put this, but your father treated you as he was treated, military men dont have sons they have soldiers, at least in his family. His father was the hardest man I ever met, I was terrified of him. John was just terrified of never measuring up.'**

**'Wow I thought he was perfect.'**

**'No, he spent his life trying to be, I'm glad you didn't buy into that rubbish'**

**House felt an overwhelming love toward his mother, she had always loved him unconditionally, he couldn't understand why shed put up with his father, even though he was sure she didn't know the half of what had gone on with his father and him.'**

**'I love you Mom.'**

**'I love you too Greg, always have, always will.'**

**'I should come and see you there are questions I need answered.'**

**'No time like the present.'**

**'You sure?'**

**'Ask away.'**

**'Who was my father?'**

**'I...'**

**'You OK there Mom?'**

**'Yes Greg, your father, well your biological father was actually your uncle, he was killed just after you were conceived, I found out I was pregnant a week after his funeral.'**

**'Did you love him?'**

**'I adored him'**

**'What was he like?'**

**'Funny, crazy, bullet proof, he thought nothing could hurt him, he was my hero.' **

**'How did he die?'**

**'John and Geoff were walking home from a movie on a Sunday night; it was a horror film, which is why I was not with them. A car lost control and went in the river, of course Geoff and John went to their assistance, a mother and two small children, they got them all out, John was resuscitating the mother when he realized Geoff had gone back down, by the time he got him to the surface it was too late he couldn't resuscitate him. I don't think John ever fully recovered, he felt like he had failed his brother.'**

**'Do they know why he went back down?'**

**'Pete Johnson, who had stopped to help said the little girl, who was about three, was crying for her rabbit. Geoff lost his life for a stuffed toy.'**

**'Did the mother survive?'**

**'Yes. Geoff was the only one to die. It was a terrible tragedy. I remember their father screaming at John for not looking after his brother.'**

**'Why didn't you tell me this?'**

**'I promised John, he never wanted you to know. I told him I'd only tell if you asked.'**

**'How did you meet? Tell me all about him.'**

**'We moved next door to them when I was twelve; he was the same age as me. I never really spoke to him for the first few weeks, although I had met John. Geoff wasn't in my class even though we were only weeks apart in age, he was in the class above me. He was brilliant, good at sport and a straight A student even though he had skipped a year. We met when some older boys were teasing me about my accent; Geoff appeared and told them to leave me alone. They fought. Geoff took quite a beating, but from that day on we were inseparable.'**

**House could hear the love in her voice as she spoke of his father. **

**'I'm glad you told me, Mom'**

**'Me too, dear'**

**'What happened when they found out about your pregnancy?'**

**'I was scared, I thought they would send me away and have you adopted out. I was planning to run away, when John found me crying by the river. I told him I was going to have Geoff's baby. He arranged for us to secretly marry a week later. Afterwards we told our parents they were furious with him especially his father. John had been dating a Generals daughter and his father was all for the match. It was the only time I ever saw John stand up to the man. We were posted away in another state and when you were born we said you were premature, when in fact you were 10 days overdue.'**

**'I can see why you always stuck by Dad now; he stood by you when you needed him'**

**'I don't think he ever recovered from Geoff death, he blamed himself. When ever he saw you being tardy or irresponsible, he would overreact. He was scared that you would end up hurt or in Jail. He spent his life running around trying to keep Geoff out of trouble, which took some doing! He never got over Geoff dying, with him just yards away.' **

**'What did he look like?'**

**'Just look in the mirror, Greg, you are his image.'**

**'Its a tragic tale, Mom.'**

**'Yes, Greg even now I think if only!'**

**'Would you like me to come down and spend some time with you?'**

**'I always love to see you, but don't feel you have to. Whats been happening with you?'**

**I'm in a relationship; its early days but Ive been seeing Lisa Cuddy.'**

**'Dr Cuddy?'**

**'Yeah, my boss.'**

**'I'm so pleased, Greg nothing would make me happier than to see you settled, with someone nice.'**

**'How about I ring you next week?'**

**'That would be lovely, Good night Greg.'**

**'Goodnight Mom.' **

**House sat and thought about what his mother had told him. He never even knew that he had had an uncle. He had never suspected any thing like the truth. He had thought his mother had had an affair and his father, was unsure of his parentage, or something along those lines. The phone rang.**

**House he answered.**

**'Greg. 'The voice he had been dying to hear answered.**

**'You are ringing early, nice surprise!'**

**I'm afraid not, I have to go into work, there's a problem it could be a long night'**

**'Wow and its not even about me!'**

**'Sorry, I hate to miss our chats'**

**'Its OK' he said, but inside he was screaming "I need you Lisa. Dam it, why tonight"**

**'If I get it sorted Ill call but don't count on it. Sorry'**

**'You are in fact a Doctor dont apologize, just take care, OK?'**

**'OK. Night House.'**

**'Night Cuddy'**

**House felt despondent, he went to his piano, and played continuously for the next couple of hours. The music washed over him calming his battered soul, he felt a deep sadness, it wasn't self destructive, and he thought of Nolan's words earlier that day. The man was right; it was time to man up and try to do things differently, which was why he was at the piano, not some bar picking a fight. The doorbell went. It was after eleven, it would be a neighbor, they tolerated his music till about eleven, but them they got annoyed. He wouldn't answer he thought. Then he got up an decided he would apologize to the guy.**

**'That sounded beautiful, I was loath to interrupt' said Cuddy 'I know its late but my car seemed to have a mind of its own tonight.'**

**'Always liked that car' he joked drawing he into his arms.**

**'Mind if I stay tonight?' she asked indicating her bag.**

**'Stay forever' he whispered into her hair. **


	8. Chapter 10 and 11

**Chapter Ten**

**The next few days House was preoccupied with work. The patient from the clinic, House had admitted with panic attacks was simply baffling, every road appeared to be a dead end. He was beginning to think maybe he was a psychiatric case, but things were just not adding up, his team thought he was bored and just trying to amuse himself, which made House even more determined to prove them wrong. He had only seen Cuddy at work since the Tuesday night she had stayed, but it was enough to keep him going. He would smile to himself thinking of it, causing his team to whisper behind his back. He knew what they were doing but he was just too happy to care. Cuddy and he were closer than he had ever dared to hope in even his wildest of dreams. They had an appointment with Nolan this afternoon at three in her office, he felt a little uneasy about it, but he told himself he could trust both Nolan and Cuddy so it would be OK; Nolan would be proud of him and his self talk he mused. He had thought that his patient had Graves Disease but a simple test had ruled out Hypothyroidism on the first day. His team was now checking his heart for a Mitral Valve prolapse between the left and right atrium, but he could see by the look on his teams face the patients heart was clear as they were heading to his office. Back to the whiteboard! He spent the remainder of the morning and most of the afternoon arguing with Foreman that the problem was in the patient's brain; physically not mentally, Taub and Chase were trying to be objective, but he could tell they were siding with Foreman. He went down to meet Cuddy and Nolan a little after three, still with no answers, his good mood of the morning now gone. **

'**Hi Nolan, Cuddy' he said abruptly after he burst into her office.**

'**Greg' Nolan nodded back quietly amused, he had been wondering just how House would cope with this session.**

'**Bad morning' Cuddy asked handing him a coffee before taking a seat beside him.**

'**Thanks. Days like this I wish I'd become a vet' he answered**

'**But then your patients could bite, kick and scratch, and you'd still have to play nice with the other vets, or your boss would make sure you spent your days with those long plastic gloves putting your arm in places which would make you cringe worse than clinic duty!' Cuddy smirked at him.**

'**Did I happen to mention what an annoying control freak she was' House turned to Nolan**

**Dr Nolan smiled with amusement enjoying the banter between them, his main worry had been the Dr Cuddy would be manipulated by this clever man, but even after a few minutes in her presence he could tell that she was more than equal to the task of standing up to him.**

'**I don't remember "control freak" but I do recall "spectacular" and "one hell of a woman" being mentioned' **

'**Don't tell her that, she'll start to think she's too good for me!'**

'**Why? Is it because you think she is too good for you?'**

'**I don't think that, I know that, but I'd rather she didn't' he gave Cuddy an affectionate look. **

'**Dr Cuddy, tell me why you want to have a relationship with this man.'**

'**Please call me Lisa.' She leaned back and looked at House with a half smile. 'The truth is Greg and I have been in a relationship of sorts for ten years, just because it was not a physical one, doesn't make it any less important; outside of family it is the longest and most consistent relationship I have ever had. Even when I wanted to move on I couldn't he just means too much to me' her voice cracked with emotion and she was surprise to find the emotion of the moment robbed her of speech. House reached over and took her hand.**

'**Why do you think it has taken so long for you to reach this point? Greg feel free to jump in here' he said to give Cuddy a moment to compose herself.**

'**I can't speak for Lisa but being the "worlds worst" at relationships I was just too scared to risk it. I supposed I felt what we had was the best I could hope for, so I settled for just meddling in her love life and making her professional life "interesting." House said giving Cuddy a sad look. 'You deserved more from me'**

'**I prefer to look forward, not back' she answered giving his hand a squeeze.**

'**What changed for you both, to get to this point?'**

'**After you' House said**

'**On Friday, after the crane collapse, I went home to my new house to see my baby girl, and wait for my new fiancé to come home; I should have been happy. Instead, all I could think about was House. I realized it was fair to no one for me to marry Lucas, even though I cared for him, when I was so in love with Greg.'**

'**Greg?' said Nolan**

'**I think going to Mayfield straightened me up enough to give be hope that maybe I could have a relationship, and truth is I have loved Lisa at some level for years. Until Friday I thought I'd blown it and I was trying to be gracious in defeat, when in truth it was killing me to think of her building a life with someone else.'**

"**Gracious in defeat", doesn't sound like you, you don't give up' Nolan said addressing Greg**

'**I know, I don't know what came over me' House said, He looked up to see Foreman at the door arguing with Nurse Brenda, who was obviously telling him he couldn't go in to Cuddy's office. 'Talk amongst yourselves I'd better get this.' He said opening the door.**

'**House, you need to send our patient upstairs to the psychiatric ward so he can get the help he needs' Foreman said as he confronted House in the doorway of Cuddy's office 'Every test is negative, your torturing this poor guy, cause you don't want a psych diagnosis; we get it you sympathize'**

'**I'll remind you Foreman "I'm crazy not stupid" it's my name on the door, if I say he's sick, he's sick'.**

'**His brain is clear he has nothing physically wrong with him'**

**House turned back into the office, pacing, thoughtfully, suddenly there was a look on his face which his team recognized. He turned back to Foreman, Taub and Chase, who did not seem to have noticed Nolan sitting quietly in the corner, watching with interest.**

'**Pheochromcytoma' House said triumphantly 'explains all his symptoms, even the headaches'**

'**He's right' said Chase**

'**Even explains the tremors and spiking blood pressure' Taub agreed**

'**Foreman?' House questioned**

'**It fits' he agreed shaking his head in disbelief **

'**Good, go take a look at his adrenal glands and find that tumor' House said cheerfully showing them the door. He then turned back to Cuddy and Nolan 'Where were we?'**

'**Do either of you have any questions or concerns you would like to address' Nolan asked.**

'**I wanted Lisa to meet you, and if you like "reassure her" that I am doing the work I need to; I have spent a lot of years cheating and manipulating the system and she has witnessed that first hand. I have given her little reason to trust me' House said sincerely 'I want to start rebuilding that trust I know it will take time'**

'**Lisa?' said Nolan**

'**I am amazed at how far we have come in a week; I just hope we can just keep talking to each other like we have been.' She paused 'You have had a wall around you for so long, I know how hard you are trying to break it down. It's going to take time and I'm OK with that'.**

'**I come to Princeton on the first Friday of every month; I think it would be useful to do this again next month if you are both agreeable?'**

'**I'm fine with that' House said looking at Cuddy**

'**Me too' agreed Lisa.**

'**I'll see you Tuesday Greg' said Nolan before saying his goodbyes and leaving.**

Chapter Eleven

Lisa Cuddy found her mind wandering as she sat at her desk Monday morning. She had so much work to do but she couldn't help but think of the weekend just gone. Her mother had gone home Saturday afternoon; they had lunch at the park before taking Alice to the airport, House had joined them. Cuddy smiled at the memory of Rachael and House at the playground, her alarm when his cane appeared out of the great winding side; two minutes later a squealing Rachael and a grinning House appeared whizzing into view, frightening Cuddy, but the delight on the small girls face, stopped her from reprimanding House as he limped back to them with the wee girl on his hip.

'I've always wanted to go on that side' he said 'every time I go to the airport I have thought "one day I'll go on that!'

It amazed Cuddy how House was with Rachael. He genuinely seemed to enjoy being around her, he liked showing her stuff and he was actually patient with her; House could be totally intolerant and impatient of people, even her, but the little girl really bought out a patient protective side of him that Cuddy had never seen. He had spent Saturday night with them, he had cooked dinner while she bathed Rachael and they had dinner, she put Rachael to bed then they watched a movie. Lisa smiled to herself as she recalled trying to watch that movie; every time she glanced at House his eyes were on her, she had asked him if he'd rather watch something else, he'd replied that he was "more than happy" then he had asked her to give him the hand lotion on the table at her end of the couch, he then picked up her feet and swung her around so her feet were on his lap. House started to massage her feet with those magic hands, he was unhurried and focused, the smell of the French Vanilla body lotion was heavenly and lets face it House has a gift when it comes to his hands, they could make her feel things she had never felt before; like how erotic a foot massage could be. After a while it had become torture not to touch him in return, she took it until she could bear it no longer then she had jumped him right there on her couch, for once she had taken charge, driving him insane before laying him back, and releasing the passion that overwhelmed them both. Just the memory of that encounter made her breath quicken, they never did get to see the end of the movie she smiled to herself. It had seemed strange heading off to bed together, it was really the first time they had gone there not already in each others arms; Cuddy had gone to check Rachael and by the time she got to her room there was a bare chested House standing by the bed looking almost shy as he asked her which side he should use.

She had gone in to the bathroom, and got ready for bed, she had chosen white cotton pajamas, after much deliberation and joined House who had said he was about to send out a search party for her, she had turned off the light and joined him, she rolled over to him and snuggled under his arm and rested her head on his chest.

"You alright there big guy?" she had asked 'You're kind of quiet'

'Just soaking up the moment, love' he replied then he said hesitantly 'To me coming and getting ready for bed and being here with you like this well, it's intimate, more intimate than sex in a lot of ways, to me anyway. It's been a lot of years since I have had this' he stroked her hair 'It feels so good.'

A knock at the door bought Cuddy back to the present time.

'Come in' she said

Brenda began discussing what would happen later in the week when she was going to Boston for a dean's conference; she had been looking forward to it for months especially as she had been asked to speak on the challenges of running a teaching hospital. She would be away from Ten o'clock Tuesday until very late Friday night when her plane got in. Cuddy was trying to muster some enthusiasm for the task at hand when House burst in; she leaned back in her chair and smiled.

'Still haven't learned to knock?'

'How's the presentation coming along?'

'Under control' she smiled back.

'Anything you need me to do?'

'I'd like it if you'd stay at my place tomorrow night'

'Sounds good to me, I'd better go, I got clinic duty and my boss is a real hard ass' he winked at her.

She was still smiling when James Wilson stuck his head in the door.

'You got a minute, Brenda said to come on in' he stopped seeing her smile. 'Unbelievable, House is grinning all over the show too!'

'What can I do for you James?' she answered brightly


	9. Chapter 12 and 13

Chapter Twelve

Wednesday morning dawned bright and early in the Cuddy house hold, it was the first time House had stayed over on a work morning, he heard Cuddy get up, he had thought it was still the middle of the night and that she was checking on Rachael, but when he went looking he found he doing yoga in another room, she had her ipod in her ears so didn't hear him, he watched in amazement as she bent in half, he walked up so his large feet were in her view. He saw her face break into a smile and knew she had seen him.

'What are you doing up? This is the middle of the night for you' she smiled as she continued to do her workout. She looked at him from upside down as she folded herself; she noticed the effect she was having on him.

'House are you fifty or fifteen?'

'Definitely fifteen around you' he answered ruefully

'I'm on a tight schedule but I might be able to cut my workout short and come back to bed for 10 minutes' she said as she straightened and locked eyes with him.

'I feel anything less than 20 minutes would be an insult to my lady'

'Fifteen take it or leave it, final offer'

They never made it to the bedroom; the yoga mat was where they lay breathless twenty five minutes later.

'I'd better get showered and do my final packing before Rachael wakes; I like to have her dressed before Marina arrives' Cuddy said as she sat up and started to gather her clothes. 'Do you mind if I give Marina your number in case of any emergencies while I'm gone?'

'That's fine, I can call round and check all is well on my way home from work each day if you'd like.' He replied.

'That would be great, thanks' she said as she made her way back to her bedroom with House a few steps behind.

Cuddy showered while House packed his clothes and made the bed, he could sense that Cuddy was nervous about the trip and he knew she had a lot on her mind; she worried about leaving Rachael and her beloved hospital, he wanted to reassure her but he sensed that she needed a little space, it was times like this he felt inadequate. Cuddy came out of the bathroom dressed only in a deep purple bra and matching thong.

'The woman certainly has great taste in lingerie' House thought

'Thanks for making the bed' she looked at the perfectly made bed 'you certainly have hidden talents' she joked

'You should see me iron a shirt, you'd be really impressed'

'Truly?' she asked surprised 'How come you always wear wrinkled shirts?'

'Cause I can' he shrugged wishing he'd never mentioned shirts. He enjoyed watching her dress and apply her makeup, he wanted to stay there, but he didn't want to get into the whole "why he preferred to be scruffy" debate he'd had enough of that with Stacy. He wondered how long it would be before Cuddy started to give him a hard time about his appearance. Cuddy sensed his withdrawal so she turned and went over to him where he lounged on a chair in the corner 'I was just curious, I'm not criticizing' she said gently, she turned to go back to her mirror when he stopped her.

'My Dad was military and everything had to be done to military precision, he would stand over me while I made my bed and pull it to bits until it was perfect, he was the one who taught me to iron shirts, once I left home I never ironed another shirt, but I do like well made beds'

'Thanks' she said giving his hand a squeeze.

'Want me to make some coffee?' he asked

'That would be great' she said. Rachael could be heard talking to herself 'I'll get Rachael dressed'

House was making coffee when a woman whom he presumed to be Marina let herself in the front door. Cuddy appeared with Rachael, who seemed thrilled to see her nanny, Cuddy introduced House to Marina and told her she could contact him if she needed anything, House ate breakfast while Cuddy and Marina went over things for the next few days, then Cuddy and Rachael joined him at the table for breakfast, all to soon it was time for House to take her to the airport.

'I'll ring you tonight?' she said 'If your not going out, that is'

'I'll be at home, or work if we get a case' they called her flight. She hugged him, he hugged her back.

They said their goodbyes and then she was gone. House told himself it was only two nights; how bad could it be! Little did he know what lay ahead!

Chapter Thirteen

House called quickly into his place on the way back from the airport so by the time he got to work he was barely late. The first thing that struck him was the panicked look on the face of the usually calm, unflappable Brenda, he tried to sneak past without her noticing and had nearly made it to the lift when she saw him.

'Dr House'

'I'm not down for clinic, and I'm not late' he threw over his shoulder not intending to stop.

'Do you know if Dr Cuddy's flight has left' Brenda asked arriving at the door of the elevator effectively cutting him off.

'She flew out just after eight, why isn't Wilson handling what ever crisis you have?'

'The teaching department had their annual dinner last night, and everyone who attended has food poisoning'

'Wilson was there, wasn't he?' said House rolling his eyes

'He's been vomiting all night, like half the doctors on the staff' Brenda replied. Relief washed over her as House turned back toward reception.

'Give me a run down on what you've done and what needs doing'

They spent the next twenty minutes assigning people to cancel appointments, for the various clinics that day and the following.

'That just leaves the students' Brenda said

'Who's got what and where' said House 'You sort that and I'll page my team' Houses team covered the clinic while he and Brenda worked on the teaching part of the hospital.

They worked together to cover the lectures scheduled for that day and the next, House was on the phone, bribing blackmailing and just plain bullying doctors to cover clinic hours and lectures.

'What have we got left?' he asked Brenda, who went over the remaining things to be covered.

'Taub' House called as the doctor was picking up a chart 'At10.30 2nd years need a lecture on anything you feel comfortable giving, you up for it?'

Taub was actually impressed House had asked instead of demanding, he replied 'Would the treatment of burns and best outcomes for plastic surgery be all right? The way burn victims are looked after in the first 24hrs has a huge impact on reconstructive surgery'

'Sounds good to me, what do you think Brenda?'

'Great'

'Give them homework, you've got them tomorrow morning too' said House

'3rd and 4th years can be combined and Chase and Forman can do a case study in the main lecture hall. Where are they?'

'Chase is stitching a hand Forman's just taking blood and swabs'

'Tell them to come see me when they're finished, I'll notify Mrs. Johnson to put out notices redirecting students'

'OK, but what about the 1st years?' Brenda asked

'They are on clinic duty with me'

'They can't see patients without supervision'

'That's why they are doing it with me'

Foreman and Chase discussed with House what case would the students benefit from most, it was decided Chase would go and get the notes organized while Foreman went to the lecture hall to start. House would have the 1st years for the whole day.

'Do you think you'll be able to cover clinic tomorrow?' he asked Brenda

'I just need one more doctor to cover the afternoon, but I think I'll be able to do it'

'Good' he replied 'I can do diagnostics with 1st years tomorrow, and hopefully we will have some doctors back on deck Friday'

'Yes I've managed to get someone to come in; they should be here in half an hour to help with clinic today, so that should ease your load'

'Let's hope nothing else goes wrong' he sighed as sixteen fresh faced petrified students arrived in the foyer.

'I'm Doctor House you will be working with me here in the clinic today. I want you to split into four groups and I'll give each group a chart you will go find your patient, explain that you are 1st years who will being doing a pre-exam, I want you to list symptoms and possible diagnosis, when your done open the door to the exam room and I'll come confer. Any questions? No! good'

He flicked through the charts and selected problems that a student near the end of their first year should be able to handle and gave each group one. He noticed a tall skinny sickly looking student that didn't look like he'd slept in days, he noticed that no one wanted him in their group, as he handed the chart to the group the young man was in, he realized why, the kid smelt of stale fat obviously he was on fries at some burger joint.

'Anything interesting for me?' he asked Brenda

'A woman rang for you wouldn't leave a message, said she been trying to get your on your cell, sounded urgent' House quipped back something smart and suggestive that earned him dirty look from Brenda and a blush from the young nurse helping in the clinic. He pulled out his cell which had the sound turned off and saw there was several missed calls from a number he didn't know, he nearly ignored it but something made him return the call. A woman answered.

'Hi it's Greg House, you've been trying to reach me?'

'Oh Dr House, thank goodness, it's Marina, Dr Cuddy's daughters nanny' Alarm bells went off in Houses head.

'What's the problem? Marina'

'Dr House I went to my Doctor with a pain in my side on Friday, he said it was a pulled muscle, but It has got so bad I can't lift Rachael and I have started to feel like I will be sick, I would not drive with the baby in the car to go to my Doctor, so I need someone to watch Rachael'

'Marina cough for me'

'I don't have a cold Dr House'

'Just do it' he ordered. The woman coughed then cried out in pain

'Your Doctor is an idiot. Put Rachael in a safe place I'll be right there'

He turned to Brenda and told her he thought Rachael's nanny had appendicitis and he was going to get them.

'I'll see if the Daycare has room for Rachael' she called after him, wondering what she was going to do with the poor patients' still being interrogated by the students.


	10. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews they make my day and make me want to keep writing!

Chapter Fourteen

House was glad Wilson was home sick as he pulled up at the hospital in Cuddy's car. He had taken Marina straight to the ambulance bay where Brenda had organized a welcoming party complete with gurney.

He drove the car into the parking space that said "Dr Lisa Cuddy Dean of Medicine"

'She's not going to be using it he thought to himself' He got out of the car and went round to try and get Rachael out of her car seat. He could tell she knew where she was, and knew she was probably expecting to see her mother.

'OK Rachael lets get you out of there' the little girl chatted happily and pointed to things as House struggled to carry her and the bright pink backpack that had her supplies for the day. He locked the car and feeling lots of eyes on him walked into the hospital foyer and through into the clinic.

'Hello Rachael' Brenda smiled at the toddler. Rachael suddenly shy, rapt her arms tightly around House's neck and hid her face.

'Its OK Rachael, she's not as scary as she looks' House said earning a stern look from Brenda which for some reason made Rachael giggle. 'Do you think you can be a big girl and wait here with Brenda while I do a few jobs then we will go and find some toys' the little girl shook her head and her bottom lip dropped, her eyes filled with tears, as she clung tightly to him. House shot Brenda a "What do I do now?" look.

'How about we do a picture I have some felts' Brenda held up a bright pink highlighter which had the little girl struggling to get down to get to it, in an instant.

'Oh you are good!' House said quietly to Brenda as Rachael clambered up onto Brenda's knee, eager to start drawing.

House went in search of the students, he went over their diagnoses, pulled them to bits, and mocked them. Then he went and saw each patient, two were quite annoyed at having been interrogated and made to wait so long, surprisingly House was charming and soon soothed their ruffled feathers, a patient complaint was the last thing he needed at the moment. He was back grabbing the next four charts Brenda had selected for the students, in double quick time. He handed them out and gave some advice to the students about each one, and sent them off.

'Daycare can take Rachael now and for the next two days from nine till three' Brenda told him 'do you want me to take her around there?'

'Has she been there before' House asked

'Yes, Dr Cuddy has been leaving her there twice a week for two hours to give Marina a break'

'Lot different from whole days' House said, for some reason he felt guilty about taking her there.

'I don't see that we have a choice' Brenda answered 'Do you want me to take her?' she asked again sensing House finding it hard to make a decision.

'No I'll do it' he said firmly. Rachael had seen him and had run around the desk as soon he had come back she was now up in his arms stroking his prickly cheek. Brenda watched them walk away; House was talking, explaining to the little girl where they were going.

'If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I'd have never believed it' she said to the younger nurse.

Leaving Rachael at day care was perhaps one of the hardest things he had done House thought as he made his way back to the clinic, Her little voice crying "I come House, I come" as she tried to hang onto him, they assured him she would been fine, but he felt like a big meanie! Brenda saw how shattered he looked, and thought back to when she had left her own kids at kindergarten or daycare and how hard that had been.

'House, follow me' she said

'Why?' he said annoyed 'OK make the cripple walk' he muttered under his breathe as he followed her wondering where on earth they were going. She led him to a little window that looked down into the daycare, they could see Rachael playing with one of the ladies, and they were rolling a large green ball back and forth; Rachael was laughing excitedly. They watched for a few minutes before turning to go.

'Thanks I feel slightly less like a jerk now'

'Don't get too carried away' she mocked

House went back to work with the students, luckily the clinic was seldom busy on a Wednesday so with the other doctor Brenda had arranged they were looking at an empty waiting room. The students had their four patients and were waiting outside the various exam rooms. House bought the students groups together and then the four who had done initial interview presented their differential, House would see the patient himself, then let them know what he thought of their ideas, as only House can. The last patient was a forty year old woman with an infected cut on her leg, they told how she had injured it, and in a few days the small scratch was looking inflamed and infected. House had seen the woman and was asking for their recommendations, for treatment. The first three were in agreement that the wound should be cleaned and dressed, and then the woman should be given a prescription for antibiotics, told to elevate the leg when at all possible and a follow up appointment for Friday. The fourth member of the team was obviously not in agreement. House looked at him, he was the scruffy one who smelt like fast food and looked like he lived on it.

'What's your name?' he asked

'John Reilly' he replied

'Well John Reilly what's your problem? Apart from your appearance and the fact you look like you need a good nights sleep' the others sniggered to themselves, enjoying the young mans discomfort.

'I don't believe this is just a scratch that got infected, I think there is an underlying cause' he answered looking House directly in the eye.

'Carry on'

'I think at the very least we need to do blood tests before she leaves today'

'Why? What will that tell us?'

'I'm not sure? There is something not right'

'What do the rest of you think?' they all agreed with the first three students. House then sent the other twelve in to look at the wound and meet the woman, asking them to observe her, luckily he had asked the woman's permission explaining that, being a teaching hospital, and the clinic was a valuable tool to educate young doctors.

House got a white board marker and started to list symptoms on the door of the exam room

INFECTED LEG

'What else do we have here' he looked at them, 'Mr. Reilly?'

'She said she has been tired, growing worse over the last three months, and her breathe smells odd, and she is having trouble with her eyesight' he answered. House wrote:

FATIGUE  
BAD BREATHE  
VISION PROBLEMS

'And she told me she has lost weight, she is thirsty and urinates a lot' said one of the girls. 'She said she's had a headache on and off too.'

'No wonder! I've got one too' said House as he wrote the next three things.

HEADACHES

WIEGHT LOSS  
EXCESSIVE THIRST AND URINATION

'So are you all still thinking this is just a scratch? Shall we send her home and see her Friday? COME ON MAKE A DESCISION!' the students all looked uncomfortable. 'You are all useless', he looked at them then gestured at John Reilly 'At least he had the balls to stand up and say there was something wrong, even if he didn't know what, never assume, we as doctors must ask questions and keep asking, you must always ask why this has happened? A little knock has turned into what I would describe as an ulcer. Worst case scenario, she could loose her leg. Why?

'She has cold feet, could be her circulation' John Reilly said

POOR CIRCULATION

= DIABETES

'I would assume when we blood test we will find the patient is developing type II diabetes, we will admit her and, do fasting bloods, she will need total bed rest and the leg should be elevated.' House looked at Reilly 'What was the first thing you noticed after looking at her leg, that made you think something was amiss?'

'Her breath smelt unusual'

'Ketoacidosis; ketones in the blood make the blood acidic, her blood glucose levels are high, and she is dehydrated, the smell on her breathe is acetone, she will need an I V, we will give her antibiotics though it. Go have lunch be back at 1.30' he dismissed them. He told Brenda to arrange admission and went and discussed the admission with the patient.

House went to check up on Rachael, it was nap time and all the toddlers were getting comfortable with various soft toys and much loved blankets. Rachael was not used to sleeping there and was looking quite panicky until she spotted him.

'HOUSE' she called in a loud voice running up to him, he picked her up and she started pointing at things excitedly chatting away, he assumed it was her way of telling him about her morning. Cassandra who ran the centre came over and introduced herself, as he hadn't met her earlier.

'If you have time, it would be great if you could sit with her so she has some quiet time, I don't think we'll get her to sleep today, sometimes it takes a day or two for them to settle in.'

So House found himself sitting in the room with all the sleeping toddlers, in a large comfortable chair with Rachael snuggled up on his lap, some classical music played quietly in the background,

'Some idiot probably did a study and said it induces sleep' House thought to himself as he rocked the chair gently. Cassandra who was supervising in the room smiled to herself when she looked over seeing Dr House and Rachael both sound asleep.

Just after 1.30 the light on the phone flashed, as the ringer was off, Cassandra answered quietly.

'Can you wake Dr House and tell him to get his lazy arse back to the clinic!' said an irate Brenda

'I'm a bit afraid to after all you've told me over the years' Cassandra replied knowing Brenda must have been looking through the window at the top of the centre 'He looks so peaceful'

'I'll give him peaceful!' Brenda retorted


	11. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Before House knew it was three o'clock and he was sending the students home with assignments to complete by the next day, they were all shocked when he requested them hand written and a minimum of three pages and a maximum of five. The short rather confident young woman, who had impressed House, asked politely why he wanted them hand written.

'When you research and write by hand you tend to, I believe, be more inclined to stick to what's important. It is easy to research, then cut and paste a few sentences without really learning what the main facts are, "Less is More" in some ways. Are you all happy with that? Good see you tomorrow.'

He went to the desk to see Brenda

'I'm going to go get Rachael and take her home' he stated

'I presume her home?'

'That would be correct'

'Give me your phone'

'No. Why?'

'I know the cell phone number we have here is not valid, probably an old one stuffed in a draw somewhere'

'So?'

'Let's just say that I may need to call you, but as the mother of four kids, I might have expertise that you just might find helpful!'

House considered this for a moment then handed his phone over. Brenda added her number and put House's number in her phone.

'I won't know how tomorrow is shaping up until nearly five, do you want me to email the details, it will be too hard to go over it on the phone?'

'If you must'

'Your probably not going to look at them are you?'

'Probably not'

'In that case I'll call in, Bill and I are going to visit his niece who has just had a baby, she is not far from Dr Cuddy's, I'll call in with what we need to cover for tomorrow.'

'What time?' he asked rolling his eyes

'Around six'

'OK'

House went to day care where Rachael was playing happily, they reported that she had slept well after he had left and they were looking forward to having her there the next day.

On the way home House made a stop at the same shop he had bought the pink piano for Rachael. He took Rachael in and went to the counter.

'Hi I would like to buy this young lady a soft toy to take to daycare for nap time.'

'You'll want something washable, we have a new range of toys just in that might be suitable' the woman went on and on House's eyes glazed over as she went on and on about the pros and cons of each suitable product.

'These are the best quality but of course you pay for that' she said as she lay out a range of small ultra soft toys. There was a bear, rabbit, pony and a funny looking dinosaur. They all came with their own little fabric bed, and they were safe and chemical free…etc etc.

'Which one do you like Rachael' he said lifting the little girl up so she could see them all. The little girl immediately grabbed the soft grey rabbit, with the floppy ears and big brown eye's.

'We'll take it' House said immediately 'and I'll have that book too' he pointed to a book called "I Love My Mummy" He paid for their purchases and they headed home.

It seemed funny going to Cuddy's house without her being there, he sat on the sofa while Rachel played with her toys. House read through the clear file Marina had given him which detailed Rachael's routine.

'Thankfully your mothers an administrator young lady, it's all here in black and white, every little detail. Thank goodness you come with an instruction manual.' He said as she climbed on to his lap with the new book he had bought her. You want me to read you this?' He opened the hard cover book; it was beautifully illustrated and showed mothers and babies. The first page said "I love my mummy because she feeds me" it showed a mother bird feeding her baby in the nest, the next page said "I love my mummy because she hugs me" and it showed a bear hugging her baby. The book showed various animals caring for their young until at the end it showed a human mother and toddler and said "I love my mummy because she loves me" Rachael loved the book and over the remainder of the afternoon House lost count of the times he read it to her, to his delight she started to finish the sentences.

'Oh your mummy is going to love this' he said to himself.

House and Rachael were busy in the kitchen when the doorbell rang; house went and answered the door. As expected Brenda was there carrying her lap top and various folders.

'You're early; I thought your husband was going to be with you?'

'He's in the car, he bought a book'

Brenda went to see Rachael, who was sitting in her highchair pushed up to the island workstation in Cuddy's large kitchen. The little girl had a plastic knife and she was cutting or rather mashing a few button mushrooms.

'Chop' she kept repeating as she kept cutting.

Brenda turned in surprise to see her husband Bill followed by House, they were chatting about something, House stopped at the fridge and handed Bill a beer.

'What would you like? Brenda, there's wine, fruit juice, coke, beer?'

'Coke would be great' she said

'I'd better have one too' he said looking at Rachael who had really mashed the mushrooms by now, House grinned as the little girl was concentrating on the task he'd given her.

'Chop' she said

'Where do you want to look at all this?' Brenda asked him

'I don't! The dining room table I guess' he said pointing to the next room, 'Have you guys eaten? I've cooked way too much sauce, and I'm about to throw the pasta in now'

'Smells great, I'm a starter' said Bill

'The kids can have Y.M.C.A. I'll give them a call' said Brenda

'What the hells, Y.M.C.A? House asked Bill as Brenda went to ring their kids

Bill grinned 'That's what the kids have labeled leftovers, with us both working we often cook for two nights, it stands for "Yesterdays Muck Cooked Again"

House liked Bill, he worked in construction, and he was a foreman on a major work down town, they chatted about his work, their kids, two girls' two boys', eldest eighteen, youngest twelve.

Before long they were all sitting around the table in the kitchen, talking and eating crusty garlic bread and the most divine creamy pasta Brenda had ever tasted, House was helping Rachael, with her dinner which he had got from the freezer, she was looking longingly at the pasta so House wound a few strands around his fork and put them on the side of her plate.

'It's a bit risky giving her something she's never had before, it could start shooting out of every orifice in a few hours' said Brenda enjoying the look of shocked horror, mixed with panic on Houses face, he leant over to retrieve, what Rachael had not yet put in her mouth, just as the wee girl decided the pasta wasn't as good as it looked she screwed up her face, then did a giant sneeze all over House, shooting the contents of her mouth all over him.

'Great! That was my last clean T shirt' House complained as the other two fought to contain their laughter, without much success, Rachael seeing House with pasta mixed with vegetables over his face and shirt started to chuckle too. House grabbed some paper towels and cleaned the worst off.

'I only stayed last night for a little farewell fornication; I didn't expect to be here for the rest of the week!'

'You'll have to go by your place on the way to work tomorrow' Brenda said still trying to contain her laughter 'you'd better not come in looking like that'

'I'll have to wash everything here; it's too awkward with Rachael to go by my place. I'll throw everything in the washer once she is asleep tonight'

'Make sure you close the drapes, Cuddy won't be thrilled if you shock the neighbors by walking round naked'

'She'll probably fly home soon as she knows I'm the nanny, I won't tell her Wilson's sick, but I still think she'll come back soon as she can'

'That would be a shame she has spent months working on her presentations for the next few days' said Brenda 'It was such an honor for her to be asked'

'Can't do much about it' House said as they all started to clear the table, rinse dishes and pack the dishwasher. Rachael ran into the lounge, Bill said he would watch her while Brenda and House went over what needed doing for the next day. House wanted everything to be running like clock work just in case Cuddy rushed back.

'We've covered most things' said Brenda an hour later it's just the cardiac clinic, there are about eight people we couldn't contact, as they are from out of town and probably had already left to come here by the time we knew we had to cancel. I don't know who else we could get to do it?'

'Plenty of cardiologists, if only one of them was cheating on his wife' House mused, Brenda rolled her eyes, she had already witnessed House blackmailing doctors to cover things.

'No wonder they all hate him' she thought and she was surprised when she realized that she no longer did.

'I'll try Harris; he's less of a pain than the others' House said as he dialed the number. Brenda listened as House spoke to him he obviously had agreed to do the clinic; Thursday was his golf afternoon, so he said it wouldn't be a problem.

'Done' said House as he helped Brenda pack everything up and showed her and Bill out.

'Bath time young lady' he said to Rachael, it was nearly seven and he wanted her asleep by the time Cuddy rang at eight. Half an hour later Rachael was bathed and ready for bed, trouble was House was closer to sleep than she was! In desperation he rang Brenda's number.

'Brenda its House'

'Trouble in nanny land?'

'Very funny, I have the kid ready for bed, but she is running around like the energizer bunny, on speed!'

'What have you tried?'

'Reading, playing generally trying to wear her out, I'm the only one that's worn out!'

'Does Cuddy have a chair in her bedroom?'

'Yeah a rocking chair'

'I would dim the lights, sit her on your knee and rock her. Can you sing?'

'I could try'

'Good luck, you'll probably need it!'

'Thanks'

'Anytime'

House remembered the bunny he had bought, actually he had bought three. The woman had told him what happened when her son had lost his bear and didn't sleep properly for weeks, she had suggested he buy two and rotate them, so they looked the same, House wasn't taking any chances so he bought all three rabbits that they had in stock. 'Cuddy would think he was nuts' he thought to himself.

'Rachael, look who I've got' the little girl came running excitedly 'He's very tired shall we show him where you're bed is?' Rachael took the little bunny and headed to her room 'Bingo' thought House.

They sat on the chair with the bunny cuddled into Rachael's neck, House rocked the chair and sang to her, before long to his relief the little girls eyelids grew heavy and she drifted off to sleep. House gently lay Rachael in her bed and covered her, he couldn't help but smile as he looked at her sleeping form.

'Who'd have thought I'd go all soft over a kid' he said to himself as he stoked her hair. He picked the bunny up from the end of the bed and tucked it into its wee bed. 'Your good my friend' he said to the ultimate in comfort toys, he looked at it and grinned 'I think we might just name you Jimmy, he puts the ladies to sleep too!' he tucked the toy in beside Rachael and turned the baby monitor on. Cuddy would be ringing any minute he went to the lounge he got his pack grabbed his clothes from the day before and headed to the laundry, he left his boxers on and put everything else in the washer and turned it on. He had just gone back to the lounge and turned TV on when the phone rang. Here we go he thought.

'Hello gorgeous, miss me?'

'House! Did I ring the wrong number? No! What are you doing there? Is everything OK?'

'Everything's fine'

He told her what had happened excluding the problems at the hospital. To his relief she was OK with him looking after Rachael and by the time he had hung the phone up he was confident she would stay at the conference. The cell phone coverage was poor at the conference venue so if he needed to contact her he would have ring the hotel. She would ring the next morning.

House walked into the hospital the next morning with Rachael on his hip, pink backpack flung over the other shoulder, his team was waiting at reception for him their amusement matched all the other hospital employees as they watched him limp in.

'Dr House, Dr Cuddy for you' said Brenda as House arrived he let Rachael down and she rushed around to Brenda, hoping to find the pink highlighter from the day before. They all listened unashamedly to one side of the conversation.

'Hello sunshine'

'Good'

'Nothing that a few years of therapy won't cure'

'Not for her for me, you should see and smell what came out of that kid this morning; I'm probably scarred for life'

'Don't tell me to harden up'

'Yeah OK'

'You'll be fine, if in doubt wear the red blouse with the push up bra; no one will care what you say, at least the guys won't'

'Just trying to be helpful'

'Back at you'

'Talk to you tonight. Brenda, Cuddy wants to talk to you' he handed the phone over to Brenda and addressed his team 'You got nothing to do?'

'Clinic doesn't start for another half an hour, you are early' said Chase as he smiled at Rachael crouching down to play with her, Rachael giggled back at him.

'Nooooooooo Rachael avoid Aussies especially ones with great hair! Let's go and introduce Jimmy to Cassie'

They walked off together Rachael holding his hand.

'Who'd have believed it!' said Foreman.


	12. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Thursday proved uneventful, Brenda had covered the clinic so House terrorized the first years for the day, which he surprisingly enjoyed. Their enthusiastic attitude uplifted him, they were like terriers trying to beat each other to diagnose his hypothetical patients, John Reilly, the scruffy young man who looked like he needed a good feed of meat and vegetables, continued to impress House with his quick mind and unique way of looking at things. When House headed down to check on Rachael he was later than the day before and nap time was underway, he smiled when he saw Rachael snuggled under her blanket with Jimmy close by sound asleep. Cassie smiled at him and gave him thumbs up sign; House went to the cafeteria annoyed with Wilson's absence he would have to buy his own lunch! The afternoon past in much the same way and it was soon three O'clock and time to collect Rachael from daycare, they checked with Brenda what needed doing and headed home. Rachael was fed bathed and sound asleep by the time Cuddy rang, she was bubbling about the reaction to her presentation. House was especially pleased that she had decided not to go to the dinner that evening, but was eating in her room so she could hang out with him on the phone; he hated thinking of all the leeches trying to hit on her, but he also knew she could handle them. It surprised him but he trusted her completely, he supposed it was because he'd known her for so long and the trust had been earned, even when she had come to him she had ended it with Lucas first, before she knew what she would find in coming to him. He sometimes woke in a panic, he would dream she had come to him hours later, and he was stoned and laying in his own vomit; she came in the door looked at him and left. He would wake in a panic and have to convince himself that it was just a dream. He must remember to mention it to Nolan.

Cuddy was asking him about his day he glossed over work and turned the conversation to Rachael; he told her how the little girl would cut up mushrooms for him and say "chop" he knew Cuddy could listen for hours about this subject. They finally said their "Goodnights" and House checked on Rachael and headed off to bed.

The next morning House got though breakfast and the dreaded morning surprise in Rachael's diaper, and arrived at work with Rachael and the pink backpack shortly after nine. He took Rachael to day care and checked in with Brenda about how the day was shaping up. Luckily most of the staff was back on board with the exception of James Wilson, who according to Brenda was still sick.

'He is such a delicate little flower' House mocked

'I think it's my fault I mentioned Mrs. Malone wants to see whoever is in charge, before I asked him if he was coming in. She's enough to make anyone feel sick' Brenda replied.

'I suppose you want me to see the old bat'

'I have some options I'm trying'

House looked over her shoulder 'Twelve names; five crossed off, I'm not even on the list!'

'There is a reason for that; the "old bat" comment just reinforced it! You are about "fifty third" on my imaginary list!'

'She'll come in here throwing her weight around just because she got millions!'

'Reportedly billions, and Dr Cuddy has been working very hard to get her to donate to the new cardiac unit, but Mercy is trying to get her to fund their new pediatric wing and "rumor has it" she is going to give the grant to them, that's probably why she coming today so she doesn't have to turn Dr Cuddy down face to face'.

'Great so that's going to make her day, coming back to that!'

'Hopefully I'm wrong'

'When is she due?'

'At ten thirty'

'Ten thirty! It's twenty to now, I'd better go find a shirt and tie'

'You are kidding; you are really going to see her'

'I don't see a choice, be back soon' House went around checking on Rachael though the window and then went out to Cuddy's car.

At Ten fifteen the whole hospital seemed to stop and stare; House walked in, clean shaven and wearing a suit and tie.

'You really are in love, aren't you?' smiled Brenda, House looked uncomfortable, his team had appeared to help in the clinic and were doing a double take.

'Someone die?' Foreman asked

House just glared at them and went into Cuddy's office to wait. He was nervous, he knew how hard Lisa had worked to raise funds for the cardiac unit, and he didn't want to blow this. He looked through the file Brenda had given him; Joyce Malone certainly was a big donor, no wonder Mercy was sucking up to her. He heard Brenda talking to someone in the outer office, soon she show a stylish grey headed woman, who House estimated was in her mid sixties. She was accompanied by her son who was in his thirties and looked brow beaten and somehow sad.

'Mrs. Malone, I'm Greg House' he said offering his hand smiling one of his best smiles.

'Dr House how nice to meet you, I know you by reputation of course'

'Bugger' thought House

'This is my son Raymond' House shook his hand firmly and thought to himself this mans got a handshake like a wet rag.

'Please take a seat, would you like a tea or coffee?'

'Tea would be nice thank you' House looked at Brenda who left to break out the best china.

'Dr Cuddy will be sorry to have missed you both, she is at the national conference for deans of medicine, where she is a lead speaker' he smiled hating every moment of this.

'Yes, I was told when I rang' the older lady replied 'I was back in New Jersey and thought I would call in and give my feed back on her proposals for the new cardiac unit, unfortunately I can't commit to anything at the moment as I am looking at proposals from other hospitals'

Brenda came in with the tea and House poured them all a cup and grimaced at the taste, the woman went on and on House felt his eyes starting to glaze over 'How the hell does Cuddy put up with this' he thought to himself. He looked at the henpecked son, he watched as the man struggled to hold his cup, he thought back to the limp handshake; all his attention was suddenly on the son, his breathing was a little quick, and he was pasty white.

'Excuse me' he said to the mother, then addressed the son 'Are you feeling alright?'

'He's got a pinched nerve in his back, we have just seen Dr Johnson at Mercy, he has prescribed anti-inflammatory drugs and bed rest for a few days, and we are headed home as soon as we leave here so he can rest for the afternoon'

'Yes' said the son 'I had a chest infection a few weeks ago, and I've had a bad cough, Dr Johnson said the coughing caused the back injury. Logical I suppose'

'Describe your symptoms' said House directly to Raymond

'Really Dr House' started the mother getting annoyed

'Humor me' he said still addressing the son

'Well I have tingling and numbness in my hands'

'What about your feet?'

'Well these shoes are a little tight so…'

'Take them off'

'Really Dr House I must insist you stop this, Dr Johnson has checked him out completely a few hours ago' Said the mother her voice growing louder. House pointedly ignored her, addressing the son

'Close your eyes and tell me, blunt or sharp' said House as he came back from Cuddy's medicine drawer. He unwrapped a needle and proceeded to jab it into the mans toes.

'Blunt'

House looked enquiringly at his mother showing her the needle he was sticking into his toes and feet.

'What does that mean?' she asked in a frightened voice

'It means Dr Johnson an idiot' House put his hand checking the mans pulse, it was irregular 'I want to admit you as a precaution' he went to the door 'Brenda where's Foreman and Chase' he asked the worried nurse she had heard Mrs. Malone's raised voice a few minutes ago and she was quite concerned. 'Get them please'

Moments later Chase and Foreman came into Cuddy's office. 'I want you to check his reflexes and his blood pressure' he said to Chase then he turned to Forman 'I think he has something attacking his peripheral nerves, its worsened, in the forty five minutes that I've been with him' he turned to the son 'I'm going to admit you for tests, alright? Do you think you can walk out to the wheelchair?'

'Of course, don't worry mother it's probably nothing, my feet do feel numb though' he said to House

'We'll take good care of you' House said reassuringly 'I'll need you to come and meet Dr Taub, Mrs. Malone. He will have lots of questions for you'

They did a differential and decided to do an L P to check the spinal fluid. House felt almost sorry for Joyce Malone as she sat outside her sons room where the team was busy doing tests.

'Right Mrs. Malone, if you come with me I'll let you buy me lunch' He said cheekily 'I want to check some things with you' he said insistently

'Should I let Raymond know? He might need me.'

House stuck his head in the door 'Mrs. Malone's with me if you need her' then he gestured to her to proceed him down to the lifts. When the unlikely pair stepped out of the elevator there were many pairs of eyes on them. Houses tie was now a little askew but he still looked very different from his usual appearance.

'We'll just stop off here for a moment' he said looking at his watch as he led Mrs. Malone into the daycare to check on Rachael. 'That's Dr Cuddy's daughter Rachael' he said pointing to the sleeping child. Cassie gave him a smile and the thumbs up. 'All quiet on the western front, let's get lunch!'

James Wilson entered the hospital hoping Brenda was at lunch, he had dropped her in it this morning but he just couldn't face Mrs. Malone especially with Cuddy's proposal for the cardiac unit on the table, he hoped than Brenda had been able to delay the meeting until Monday. He stopped in his tracks when he looked into the cafeteria, and saw House, dressed in a suit and tie, eating off Joyce Malone's plate. He stared at the two of them not believing his eyes.

'You feel guilty about something. I'd like to know what it is' House asked Joyce Malone 'Are you going to eat that?' He asked when the older woman shook her head House started to eat her untouched fries.

'About a month ago I found out Raymond was having a relationship with our housekeeper, I was angry, he had deceived me. They ended the relationship and Maria found another job, but he has been so unhappy, I wish I had handled it differently'

'What would you have done differently?'

'I was very close to Maria, she is a lovely person and really so right for him, I miss her and I know Raymond is heartbroken, I just can't understand why they felt they had to sneak around behind my back. They fought and Raymond won't talk to me about her. She just asked if she could leave without notice, I wish now I'd said no maybe they would have worked things out. Now Raymond sick and I wish I could fix this.'

'So you weren't upset because he was fraternizing with the hired help?'

'Dr. House I know I have a reputation, just as you do, but I was once the hired help, my husband George and I were not born wealthy, we worked our way through college, that is how we met. I have never judged anyone by what they do for a living; in fact Maria is a person I admire very much'

'You could fix it, I'm sure you know her number' House said 'Here use my phone'

'Its fine I have mine' she answered.

'Joyce Malone is a good judge of character' House thought to himself as he watched the small dark woman he presumed to be Maria hug a now crying woman in a forgiving embrace. She held the older woman's hands in hers as she listened to her. House found himself hoping they could have a happy ending.

House took Rachael home keeping in touch with his team on the cases developments by phone. Cuddy was not due home until after nine so he would have Rachael in bed by the time she got home. It was just after six House had fed and bathed Rachael when the phone rang, it was Foreman Raymond Malone was having trouble breathing and they were thinking that if he kept weakening he would need to go on a respirator; he would have to go back in.

'Brenda, House here. I'm going to need you to come and watch Rachael until Cuddy gets home, my patient is failing rapidly. If you can get a cab I'll pay when you get here. Great thanks'

House was just letting Brenda in the front door when another cab pulled up and out got Lisa Cuddy.

'You're early'

'Yes I managed to get an earlier flight' she said hugging and kissing a delighted Rachael she then pulled House down for a kiss, they both felt a little awkward with Brenda standing there but once their lips met they were beyond caring.

House drew back 'I'm sorry I have a patient and he's not doing so well; I've got to go back in to work'

'Right now' said Cuddy disappointed

'Sorry, Rachael why don't you show Mommy you're new book, Brenda I'll drop you home on my way if you like' with a quick kiss to Rachael and Cuddy he was out the door.

'Muscle weakness and loss of sensation in his extremities'

House was running a deferential with his team.

'L P shows elevated levels of protein in his cerebrospinal fluid' he wrote on the board 'What else do we have?'

'Abnormal heart rhythms' said Chase

'Bloods pressure low, and appears to be falling slightly' Taub chipped in.

'Something is attacking his peripheral nerves, causing the muscle weakness' Forman contributed

'But what?' said House swinging his cane.

The phone rang. House glared at it. Chase reached over to answer it. 'It's Cuddy for you'

'Put her on speaker' he said annoyed at being interrupted 'You're on speaker, so no phone sex!'

'Sorry, I know you're busy, but I cant get Rachael to go to sleep, she keeps crying for Jimmy or something that sounds like that, I presume its not Wilson!'

'No but it has his personality, have a look in her backpack, it's on the bed you'll find a wee rabbit in there, that's "Jimmy" you watch he works like a charm, Cassie suggested I get her something familiar to take to daycare to help her settle at nap time while she is there'

'He's cute, and she's almost nodding off already'

'Glad to help got to go' House indicated for Chase to hang up

Lisa Cuddy smiled she knew how obsessive and single minded he was when he had an interesting case.

'


	13. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Botulism **

**Thiamine deficiency**

**Myasthenia Gravis**

"**Well we are back to square one' House said rubbing the 3 latest suspects of the board, 'Chase how is the tachycardia?' he addressed the young Australian, who had just returned from medicating their patient.**

'**We have stabilized him, but his blood pressure is all over the show'**

'**High or low?' asked Foreman**

'**Both, we get it down then it bottoms out, so we have to get it up again then it goes through the roof' Chase replied wearily **

'**Lab work has ruled out Mumps Rubella and Cytomegalovirus' said Taub returning from the Lab with test results.**

'**I never thought it was any of those' House said frustrated **

'**He has increased protein in his cerebrospinal fluid, here is his L P result' Taub said handing House the form.**

'**What does that mean' House said, more to himself than his team 'It's not infection. I need to think.' House retreated to his office where he pondered the problem in his own unique way. Roughly an hour later he returned and continued the conversation as though he had never left.**

' **I'm thinking Autoimmune'**

'**That narrows it down' Taub said snippily, **

'**We will treat, start plasmapheresis.'**

'**What if we are wrong? He's compromised enough, you could kill him.' Chase Chimed in.**

'**Or he could die with us doing nothing, and in cause you've forgotten, death is incurable.' House bit back**

'**Cuddy is not going to like this, considering who the patient is! We need a diagnosis' Foreman stood firm**

'**Well luckily for you, and for me, I have one' House replied picking up a white board marker he continued to speak as he wrote. **

"**Guillain-Barre" or "Acute inflammatory demyelinating polyradiculoneuropathy""**

**House wrote on the board then turned to his fellows ****"An acute, autoimmune inflammatory process affecting the peripheral nervous system and nerve roots. It results in demyelination. It is often caused by an acute viral or bacterial infection or recent surgery of which he has had both in the last 6 weeks.'**

**'There is no conclusive test for that' Foreman argued**

**'No, but the increased protein in his spinal fluid and the progression of his symptoms fit' House glared back.**

**'The progression was too fast for Guillain-Barre' Taub chipped in.**

**'In rare cases symptoms can occur over a matter of hours' Chase chipped in.**

**'And you know how I like rare' House said arrogantly **

**'You will want to run this past Cuddy; if you're wrong it won't only be disastrous for the patient, House'. **

**'I can't play the game with sweaty palms, start the treatment, I'll deal with the consequences' House knew Cuddy would be pissed at him for not telling her firstly who their patient was, and then starting treatment on a hunch. He sat rolling the ball up his arm; flicking then catching it almost absent mindedly. He really wanted to go see her and "not" discuss work. It was nearly eleven she was probably sleeping. Foreman was in the lab with Taub trying to find a reason for their patient's symptoms other than autoimmune. Chase was with the patient, monitoring and hoping for some sign of improvement. Foreman was sure there was going to be a medical disaster; what if he were right? Maybe he should go visit Cuddy tonight, chances are she wasn't going to want to have sex with him tomorrow if the worst happened…but right now she was very very pleased with him. He picked up his keys, told his fellows to contact him on his cell if they needed him and headed out to his car. House pulled into a park just outside a late night burger place close to the hospital, he had rung ahead and ordered a burger and fries; the last thing he wanted was Cuddy insisting on cooking for him and he was really hungry.**

**'I rang and ordered' House said to the back of the skinny young man who was draining fries.**

**'Coming right up' he turned and stopped in shock when he saw Greg House. House starred straight into the eyes of John Reilly, the scruffy med student.**

**'No wondered he looks a mess and is tired all the time' he thought to himself as he tapped his cane impatiently as the young man put his order together, he looked around, he could see a table in the corner strewn with medical text books. A boy of about twelve burst into the shop kitchen, he was wearing pajamas that were faded and far too small for him.**

**'I told you not to come out here' John Reilly said to the boy.**

**'It's Rose there's something wrong with her, she's breathing funny' the boy insisted **

**John Reilly quickly followed the boy back from where he had come.**

**'Don't get involved' House told himself, and then curiosity got the better of him.**

**'You can't come out here' Reilly said as House appeared into the small room.**

**'Oh shut up' House replied, glaring at him. On a small make shift bed a girl, about nine or ten years was moaning and moving restlessly. House bent down feeling the girl's forehead. 'She has a fever, and is about to convulse, if we don't lower it quickly, get her out of this sleeping bag'**

**'I'm cold' the little girl complained as they unzipped the sleeping bag. House gently sponged the girls face, arms and legs as the little girl complained and shivered.**

**'Do you have any Ibuprofen or Parcetamol?' House addressed the young med student, who shook his head.**

**'There's an all night pharmacy just down the road about 3 miles.. .'**

**'I know where it is'**

**'Go get both liquid Ibuprofen and Parcetamol, and don't forget to tell them it's for a child'**

**The young man hesitated, House had thrown him his car keys, 'You do have a license don't you?' he inquired, Reilly nodded uncomfortably. House rolled his eyes and put a few notes in his hand. 'I'm not paying for my food, send it back with him' he said nodding at the boy. 'Is she allergic to anything?'**

**'Not that I know of' **

**House sat on a stool eating, and asking the boy, whose name was Peter, a lot of questions, as they waited for John to return, House learned that John was made guardian of his two younger siblings when their parents were killed in a car accident 18 months before. They had been doing OK until John had started as a student and could work less, and Rose had been sick a lot. A few weeks before their landlord had kicked them out of their apartment when they fell behind in their rent and they had been sleeping here behind the shop. House sighed; he really wished he had gone to Cuddy's on an empty stomach. The little girl had tonsillitis, and would need antibiotics, but the priority was to get her temperature under control. House was wondering what to do then he got his phone from his pocket and dialed.**

**'Robert Chase'**

**'Chase I need you to bring some meds to my place'**

**'Cuddy called for you about ten minutes ago'**

**'What did you tell her?'**

**'That you weren't here'**

**'Great!' House replied sarcastically. He then told Chase what he needed and arranged to meet at his place in half an hour. **

**John returned with the meds and House gave her the liquid.**

**'Let's hope she doesn't puke it all up' he said to no one in particular then he looked at John and said 'go close up, you're coming home with me'**

**'I can't, I..'**

**'Not asking' both children looked scared, they looked at their older brother worriedly 'it's OK' House said to them 'nothing bad is going to happen, I promise'**

**'I'll loose my job'**

**'That would be such a tragedy' House said sarcastically.**

**'But'**

**'We will work something out, you can't work all night and succeed, med schools hard enough without this crap'**

**An hour later Chase was driving back to the hospital with House.**

**'Didn't take you for the good Samaritan' Chase smirked at House, who glared at him, but refused to rise to the bait, he just hoped that their patient was doing better. **

**House was woken from a deep sleep, he had the feeling he was being watched, and sure enough he woke to see John Reilly and Rose standing in front of him.**

**'How's the fever?' he asked**

**'Down, I given her Parcetamol for the pain in her throat and her antibiotic' John replied hold out Houses car keys.**

**'Good' he turned to the child 'You can hang out here with me today, OK?'**

**Rose nodded shyly. He rose from his chair and gestured to the little girl to take it, which she did, he turned to John 'go grab a blanket from the ward for her and then you had better get to rounds' House pulled the blinds to his office and maneuvered his TV over for the girl to watch. He gave her the remote and his phone. 'If you need me just push send here and my page will let me know' He explained where the toilets were, then John returned and House left them while he went out to the vending machine and got the girl a drink and made sure she was happy. He went in search of his team, they had left him to sleep, so he guessed their patient was a least no worse. He looked through the glass at Raymond Malone, his mother and the ex hired help sat wearily supporting each other, Joyce Malone had aged ten years he thought to himself.**

**'Just when were you going to tell me who your patient was'**

**House turned to stare straight into eyes of Lisa Cuddy, he tried to gauge just how annoyed she was, he took a step toward her, hoping she would let him touch her in the deserted corridor. Instantly she raised her hand to halt him.**

**'My office, with his chart, and a good reason for why you have started that treatment. Now!'**

**'Good morning to you too, forgot it was bloated and bitchy time' he said turning away he was angry now, he should have just let some other fool talk to Joyce Malone, then he wouldn't have laid eyes on her stupid son. He came to his office door just as Wilson arrived.**

**'This is your fault' he said walking past to make a coffee.**

**'Of course it is! What exactly? You have a child in your office'**

**'Yeah, you know how competitive I am! I though I'd get a bigger one than Cuddy. Speaking of which I've better go she wants my ball on a plate'. He grimaced at the stewed coffee and tipped it out. We should catch up over lunch that is if you are over that "tummy bug" you didn't have'**

**'Hey you can ask Sam, I was puking'**

**'Not that last morning. I saw you and I know these things' He put he head through the adjoining door 'Are you OK Rose, Keep drinking, I'll bring you back an ice block soon' he gave her a reassuring smile.**

**House walked straight into Cuddy's office without knocking. She was having a meeting with the head of teaching hospital, Dr Brian Smeedly, he got to feet and held out his hand to House, who ignored it, he was more trying to gauge if Cuddy was less annoyed at him.**

**'I appreciate your help with our crisis, House. I would like to include your team, on our lectures to students, what could have been a shambles was actually a valuable learning experience right across the board. The first years really gained from their time with you in the clinic' he waffled on, then as he realized House didn't care that he was grateful, he turned to Lisa Cuddy. 'I will arrange for John Reilly to see you this afternoon' he was about to leave when House butted in.**

**'What about Reilly, he's the best first year, head and shoulders' House addressed the man**

**'He also is frequently late or absent, and we have had complaints about his personal hygiene. He is on a full scholarship and he has to be beyond reproach. He fell asleep twice during lectures last week'**

**'Do you have any idea why? or can't you be bothered asking?' **

**'House that's enough' Cuddy was really angry now. House pointedly ignored her.**

**'Give him a month' House looked and Brian Smeedly 'I will personally mentor him, and do your dam lectures, just give him another chance. Please.'**

**'We could leave it a few more weeks, but he must be warned in writing, that he is "on very thin ice" things need to change drastically'**

**'Agreed' House extended his hand which the other man shook.**

**'I look forward to working with you. Dr Cuddy' he nodded in Cuddy's direction and left the room.**

**House walked over to Cuddy and stood close to her, not touching but staring intently at her.**

**'If you ever go away again, I'm coming with you, all of this happened with the best of intentions'**

**'You should have kept me informed, House, do you realize how embarrassing it is to learn we had a teaching crisis, from a head of department, who thought I'd run everything long distance, and Raymond Malone' she put her hands on her head 'You can't start treatment on a hunch, House this is really really bad, if he dies, this is a career ending mistake, possibly for us both. I need to be able to trust you, why couldn't you have picked up the phone and run it by me?'**

**'Because you would have said "no" and I would have done it anyway. This should have less impact on you if it does turn to custard'. House put his arms around her and drew her close. She stood stiff and unresponsive. He let his arms drop. His pager went off, he looked at it and said 'I got to go'**

**'OK' Cuddy said sadly.**

**House got and ice block for Rose and headed back to his office.**

**'Dr Chase said to tell you your patient needs you' she accepted the ice block with a smile.**

**'Ok'**

**House headed to Raymond Malone's room with trepidation. He turned the corner and to his surprise and immense relief he saw a conscious patient, who was breathing on his own and moving his hands. House sagged against the door jam in relief, Chase saw him and gave him the thumbs up. **

**'His recovery was as swift as his progression' said Chase in amazement 'You really rocked this one!'**

**House felt a hand on his arm and turn to look into the tired eyes of Joyce Malone. **

**'You risked your career for my son. Why?'**

**'He's my patient'**

**'Thank you'**

**'You are welcome. I need to talk to you, when you've had some sleep I want to run something by you' **


	14. Chapter 18

**I would really like to thank those of you who have reviewed my story. As it is my first attempt at writing and when I get a review it just lets me know someone is reading this ! Thanks again.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**House sat at his desk staring at his computer screen. He was seeing nothing. He couldn't workout how he could screw things up with Cuddy, without even trying. Rose was sleeping soundly, she looked much better, her fever was down and she was a better colour; he was always amazed how quickly the young recovered. 'Rose is a sweet kid' he thought to himself 'what the hell am I going to do with them'. House rested his head in his hands, he felt utter despair wash over him. He really wanted to go to some bar and get wasted.**

'**Hi' said a quiet shy voice. House looked up to see Peter standing there with a school bag slung over his shoulder. John said to come here after school, I hope that's OK'.**

'**Sure' said House, he looked at the boy who was about twelve or thirteen, his trousers were above his ankles, but his sweatshirt was about 2 sizes too big. 'He may as well have a sign round his neck with bully me on it' House thought to himself he said aloud 'Good day?'**

'**I'd say better than yours was' he replied with a shy grin.**

'**That wouldn't be hard unfortunately' House found himself grinning back.**

'**How's Rose'**

'**On the mend, couple of days she'll be good as new' House replied 'Do you have homework?'**

'**Yeah a little'**

'**Grab a seat' House gestured to the chair across from him 'We'll go home when Rose wakes' **

**Later that evening House and Peter were cooking up a storm, with Rose looking on from the couch when the older Reilly brother arrived at Houses apartment. **

'**Just in time' Peter said proudly 'House taught me his secret spaghetti sauce recipe'**

'**It's Dr House, to you' his brother said seriously.**

**House looked at him, thinking what a killjoy he was.**

'**I told them both to call me House, that goes for you too except at the hospital, come on let eat before it gets cold'**

**John hesitated for a moment them he shrugged and said 'I'll just go and wash my hands'**

'**Sorry, he's not usually this grumpy' said Peter as House put cutlery on the table.**

'**He's got a lot on his mind, I don't want you two to worry, everything will be OK, I promise'**

**But the older Reilly brother's mood did not improve as they sat eating spaghetti around the table; Rose was eating and chattering. House had bought her some cold dessert, so it would be easier to eat with her sore throat.**

'**That OK' He asked gently, she smiled and nodded. 'So you have had a bad day?' He addressed John.**

'**I have to go and see Dr Cuddy first thing, I'm pretty sure Dr Smeedly will be there. They are going to kick me out' he said with very little emotion, as he wound his spaghetti around his fork.**

'**What did you expect, you are on a full scholarship, and they can't tolerate tardiness. Just how bad do you want it?'**

'**I'm not even going to answer that' he replied glaring at House, his brother and sister looked on warily**

'**I'm going to have to insist that you do'**

'**This doesn't involve you, I'm not going to have this out with you, in front of them' he said gesturing toward his brother and sister.**

'**This involves me whether you like it or not. I can help you, but if you're going to be a stubborn fool, I might as well ring social services now'**

'**If you were going to do that you would have done it already'**

'**I don't want to ring them, but believe me I will do it. You need to convince me that becoming a doctor is important to you.'**

'**Why?'**

'**Because I'm not going to waste my time unless you are committed here, what point is there trying to help you unless you do want this. Are you are going to be too proud to accept help. Pride is not going to put food in their mouths or a roof over their heads.'**

'**You think I don't know that' John voice was becoming louder.**

'**Just making sure you do' House said quietly 'I have a plan, but you will need to swallow your pride, and trust me, Cuddy and Smeedly are going to give you a written warning and put you on a month's probation. You had better make sure nothing happens during that time, I won't be able to do anything if it does'**

'**I'll do my best, but things happen' he said looking at House sadly 'My family comes first, even if it means I loose the scholarship, if that makes me a fool then so be it'.**

**House looked at the younger two Reilly's 'We can do this but you are all going to have to trust me, and we will have to work together. I have a plan, it is going to take a little time to work out but the most important thing is to get through the next month'. He looked at John 'You are going to knock their socks off with your brilliance, are you up for that?' John nodded and House looked at Peter and Rose and said 'You two are going to have to rely on me, work for John comes first for the next month OK' **

'**You want us to stay here' John asked doubtfully 'I will have to find work and get us a place' **

'**Not now leave that to me, you guys can stay here, you need to study, sleep and eat some decent food. I'll make sure the brats are looked after, if you give this 100%'**

'**Why are you doing this?'**

'**I have no idea! It's very out of character, I assure you. Lets get cleaned up' House said clearing the table 'Do you have any clothes that are better than that, to wear tomorrow.'**

'**No this is about as good as it gets.'**

'**We are about the same height, we'll work something out, and you're going to have to do something with your hair. I have a trimmer somewhere, you up for me having a go at your hair?'**

'**Couldn't be much worse than it is now' John said with a grin**

**A few hours later House sat on his bike wondering if he should swing by Cuddy's or head to his office for the night, the Reilly family were all tucked up, with Rose on the couch and the boys in his bed. John was to meet him at 7.45 in the morning, with the kids and House would take Peter to school, and Rose would spend the day with House again.**

**House decided on heading to his office. Once there he poured himself a generous bourbon and sat back to think. What would he do? He knew it was better to avoid Cuddy while she cooled off and processed things. Maybe she wouldn't be as pissed at him since Raymond Malone had recovered, but it still didn't change the fact that nothing would be good enough for her, she still didn't even acknowledge his efforts with Rachael. Today Cuddy had made him feel just like his father used to, there was no grey areas just right and wrong. He took a long swallow of his drink and enjoyed the way it burnt its way down his throat. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed. **

**He closed his eyes and let the sound of her voice wash over him. Shit he loved her!**

'**House is that you'**

'**Yeah just wanted to check that you were OK'**

'**I'm fine, House. I've just got Rachael to settle and I have a ton of work to get through'**

'**I won't keep you then.'**

'**House don't hang up, I do have a lot on my plate at the moment, just let me have some space, then we'll talk.'**

'**It seems you've made up your mind, Cuddy if you hadn't, you'd let me help, even if only with Rachael. You don't trust me.**

'**You don't always inspire trust'**

'**I was trying to do my job'**

'**You need to trust me too'**

'**If I had told you what I was going to do, Raymond Malone would be dead now'**

'**Rules are rules, House you are not God. What the hell give you the idea you can just do what ever you like!'**

'**Keep yelling, you'll wake the kid then, you'll have something else to blame me for!' House shut his phone and threw his empty glass at the wall.**

**House woke with a fright the next morning to find Robert Chase leaning over him.**

'**What the hell are you doing?' **

'**Just checking you, it smells like a brewery in here' he answered surveying the broken glass and the empty bottle on the ground by his chair.**

'**Shit. What's the time?'**

'**Nearly eight'**

**House jumped to his feet and said to Chase. 'Come with me'**

**They reached the foyer to see the Reilly family standing waiting for him. John Reilly looked good with his super short hair that House had shaved the night before. He wore a shirt and tie and Houses suit, it was a little too big but he looked good.**

'**Good luck, just agree to what ever they throw at you. I've got your back, you'd better go or you'll be late. Come on I need coffee' he said to the younger Reilly's **

**Chase hung back as he thought he would be sure to be landed with the check as House got coffee and orange juices for the kids. He was surprised when House handed him a coffee as he joined them at the table.**

'**Peter, Dr Chase here is going to drop you at school, did you get lunch organized'**

'**Yeah, House I've got sandwiches and some fruit, we packed Rose lunch too'**

'**That's good, how are you feeling, Rose'**

'**Good! I think I could have gone to school but John said its best to wait till Monday'**

'**I think he is right, Peter can you get yourself here after school again'**

'**Sure'**

'**You'd better go, Chase you OK with taking him'**

'**Sure it's better for you not to drive'**

**House and Rose went back to his office, Foreman and Taub had cleaned up the glass and thrown the bottle away. House settled Rose in front of the TV and went to see his team, Chase arrived back as they looked through some patient files.**

'**Just pick one; if we have a case at least it will keep Cuddy happy'**

'**Is that because you can't?' Taub said earning him a glare from House.**

'**I'm going to have a shower and get changed' he looked at Chase 'keep an eye on Rose for me' he picked up his backpack and left.**

'**You are sooo going to pay for that last remark' Foreman said to Taub then he looked at Chase 'What's the story with the kids?'**

'**House rang me the other night to meet him with meds, at his House, the girl had tonsillitis, I don't really know how he got involved, but the older brother is a first year med student, House tortured his class in the clinic while Cuddy was away'**

'**House slept here last night, so obviously they are at his apartment, Cuddy is still pissed at him for treating Raymond Malone with out her permission' Foreman mused.**

'**She would have never given it anyway' said Taub.**

'**I did warn him' Foreman added.**

**House came around the corner on the way to the shower and nearly walked straight into Sam, who had just come out of Wilson's office.**

'**Hi' she said 'You look awful!'**

'**Well that's not very nice'**

'**It's the truth, are you OK' she said in a concerned voice 'James is in his office'**

'**Nothing he can do to help' he put his hand through his hair and said suddenly 'Are you free tomorrow?'**

'**Yeah' she answered uncertainly 'what did you have in mind?'**

'**I need a female to take a nine year old girl shopping for clothes'**

'**James mentioned a little girl, OK, but are you sure; I mean why don't you get Lisa to do it?'**

'**I would if she were talking to me. Look its cool if you don't want to do it.'**

'**When and where?'**

**They arranged to meet at a maul at 10 o'clock the next morning.**

**House was returning to his office after his shower, when Joyce Malone called his name he turned to face her.**

'**What did you want to talk to me about? Do you want to get an early lunch?'**

'**Sure, I'll be right with you' he opened the door to his office and threw his backpack in, He gave Rose his phone and said to her 'You know the drill' she smiled and nodded back.**

**House and Joyce Malone were in the cafeteria eating, when she looked at him and said 'Are you going to tell me why you look so haggard this morning' **

'**No. How would you like to invest in something that didn't involve bricks and mortar?'**

'**That depends' she answered **

**House explained the Reilly's predicament.**

'**Its going to be a lot harder in the next few years than its been this year, he'll be on call and just far too busy to look after himself let alone his brother and sister'**

'**You rate him don't you?'**

'**He has something, but he is only a first year, it's too early to tell really. Then again you don't get full scholarships unless you're very bright'**

'**You're not as unfeeling as you pretend to be'**

'**No I really am as much of a bastard as people say I am'**

'**Bring the Reilly's to my place for Sunday lunch' she handed him a card with her address on it 'I'm not promising anything but I'll certainly give it some thought'**

**They got to their feet to leave when Joyce Malone put her hand on Houses arm. 'Look after yourself' she said gently then she turned and left.**

**The team had found a case that turned out to be quite interesting, and what with the extra duties that John had been assigned it was nearly six before House and the Reilly's were heading out the door. As they went through the foyer House saw Cuddy's office light on. He turned to John and handed him his keys and some notes. 'There is a diner just round the corner from here, go eat there, they have great roast meals' he then told them where to meet him in the morning, at the mall where he had arranged to meet Sam.**

**Cuddy was on the phone when House burst in without knocking, Rachael, who was playing on the floor ran to him running straight into his bad leg, Cuddy saw him grimace in pain. Cuddy felt guilty having Rachael at work this late, but she just didn't have a choice, she could feel the disapproval radiating off House but she'd be dammed if let him make her feel like a bad mother.**

'**OK Brian, I'll ring and arrange it for first thing Monday morning, Good night.' She hung up and lifted her chin defiantly toward House.**

**He surprised her when he said 'Give me your keys'**

'**Why'**

'**Because I only have my bike here, and I have no car seat. I'll take Rachael home for you. I can feed her, bath her and put her to bed. I've done it before if you recall?'**

'**I was going to pack all this up and finish it at home, I just need to make one more call'**

'**If you don't want me to, it's fine'**

**Cuddy was overwhelmed with the work she had to do, the guilt over not spending time with Rachael. She would be up till after midnight if she took it all home with her anyway, by the time she got Rachael to bed and got started again. **

'**If you didn't mind, it would be great, then I could spend the whole day with her tomorrow' she said looking and Rachael who was smiling up at House.**

**Cuddy started to pack Rachael's things and explain to her that House was going to take her home.**

**As they started to leave the office, House looked at the piles of papers Cuddy had lined up to take care of.**

'**Just a question Lisa, why is Brenda back in the ward?' He had recalled seeing her arrive for the afternoon shift 'She is one person who could actually help you with all this.'**

'**Don't think I haven't tried to keep her down here. She will do it occasionally for me as a favor'**

'**You realize why? Don't you?'**

'**Cuddy stopped 'No'**

'**They have four kids to feed and educate, every time she works down here she loses her shift allowance, she actually likes the job and the hours but she needs the shifts to make ends meet.'**

'**She told you this?'**

'**Not in so many words but, I'm pretty sure if you made her a good offer she'd jump at it. She'd be worth the money; she has the respect of all the staff, even I listen to her on occasions'**

**Cuddy finished doing up Rachael's harness.**

'**Night sweetheart, be a good girl for House won't you'**

'**I be good Mommy'**

'**I know you will. I love you'**

'**Rachael loves mommy too' **

**House stood back as Cuddy kissed the little girl. By the time Cuddy shut the car door House was opening the driver's door.**

'**House' their eyes met 'Thanks'**

'**Your welcome, now go ring Brenda, she's working on ward 5 at the moment'**

**It was just after midnight when the cab dropped Cuddy home. She let her self in the front door; she could hear the TV in the living room. She went in to see House sprawled in an uncomfortable position, because he was too tall to really stretch out on her couch. He was sound asleep.**

'


	15. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**House woke with a start, for a moment he couldn't remember where he was, then he remembered he was on Cuddy's couch. His leg was killing him and he needed to pee, he looked at his watch, it was nearly six, he sat up panicking maybe Cuddy never made it home, he then realized he had a duvet over him, she must have put if there. He went and used the bathroom, then went to make some coffee, while it was brewing him went and checked on Rachael, she was still sound asleep with Jimmy tucked under her arm. As he went past Cuddy's room he paused, then went in. She looked gorgeous, with her dark hair spread all over the white pillow she lay on. House leant over and turned off her alarm, he picked up the baby monitor from beside the bed and took it with him to the kitchen. He sat sipping coffee and rubbing his leg, maybe he should just go before she woke to avoid any awkwardness. He could hear Rachael stirring on the monitor, he decided to get her dressed and fed for Cuddy, maybe that would earn him some brownie points.**

'**House'**

'**Hey Rachael, lets get you dressed shall we? What do you want to wear?'**

**House got the little girl dressed and they went out to the kitchen. He gave her some cereal and juice while he had toast and coffee, he cleaned up then him and Rachael snuggled up under the duvet on the couch and watched cartoons. It was after 9 O'clock when Cuddy appeared wearing a robe.**

'**You turned my alarm off!' she said accusingly at House. She was still a little disorientated from sleeping so long, but when she spied Rachael snuggled in beside House her expression softened. 'Hey beautiful girl' she cooed as Rachael scrambled over House to get to her standing on his damaged leg in the process.**

'**I thought you would appreciate a sleep in' he muttered, while he massaged his thigh**

'**I don't remember sleeping this late since I was a teenager'**

**House stood 'You want coffee' he asked awkwardly, suddenly he just wanted to get out of there, he went to the kitchen poured Cuddy a coffee and rang a cab to pick him up, he was meeting, Sam and the Reilly's at Ten.**

'**Thanks, House I appreciate what you did for me last night' then she grudgingly added 'and this morning.'**

'**How'd it go with Brenda? Did you manage to talk to her?'**

'**You were right, we went through some terms, she is going to talk to her husband, we are having lunch here today and hopefully she'll start Monday'**

'**That's good; it will lighten your load'**

'**Yes it will. House, she told me how great you were when I was away, I'm sorry things blew up when I got back the way they did.' She said, her voice cool**

'**I'm sorry they did too, but I'm not sorry for what I did; I did nothing wrong' he said defiantly **

'**If Raymond Malone had of died'**

'**He didn't'**

'**We both know he could of'**

'**It was a long shot, but it fit, Lisa he was going to die if I didn't do something'**

'**House you should have told me what was going on. What the hell were you thinking?'**

'**You were just back I wanted you to relax and have some time with your daughter'**

'**Your intentions may have been good but they were misguided. I need to know that I can trust you. I don't know why this was such a surprise to me; you've always done exactly what "you" wanted regardless of the rules or how it will affect others'**

'**Dam it Lisa, you knew what I was like "before" you came to me "that night," you said things that made me believe this could work, but we both know now, that it just isn't true. First sign of trouble and you head for the hills. So what do you want now?' Cuddy refused to look at him or answer 'Now you are just going to freeze me out of your life, you haven't got the guts to work this out' his voice was loud and accusing and Rachael started to cry. 'I wish the hell I'd never let you into my life!' **

'**Just leave!' Cuddy said quietly but defiantly as she snuggled Rachael into her.**

**House looked at them both sadly, Cuddy refused to look at him. He picked up his backpack and let himself quietly out of her front door and out of her life.**

'**You OK mister?' the cab driver asked looking in the revision mirror at the disheveled looking man in the back seat.**

'**If I want to talk I'll go see my shrink' House replied rudely 'Just drive the car'**

**They arrived at the mall House threw him some notes and exited the cab without thanks. **

**The Reilly's were standing by the door as they saw House exit the cab, he looked a mess, but to them he was a sight they welcomed, Rose ran to him and grabbed his hand, Peter was not far behind her. John thought it had been a long time since he had seen his brother and sister this happy and relaxed, indeed he himself had felt like a huge weight had been lifted from him. He smiled to himself House was such an unlikely hero, but for some reason John trusted him.**

'**OK let's go find Sam' House said after they had greeted each other.**

'**Who is he?' Peter asked**

'**He is a she, and she is going to help Rose here buy some clothes' House answered 'there she is!'**

'**Hi' she said smiling**

**House introduced them all and told Sam to lead the way, as they entered the mall Rose clung tightly to Houses hand, he felt quite awkward, and he was very surprised that it was him she sought, rather than John.**

'**Rose and I will go in here, and there's a menswear right there' said Sam **

'**You go and I'll come and pay, when I've got these two sorted' House replied, he felt Roses grip tighten on his hand.**

'**House I want you to take me' she said her bottom lip quivering.**

**How's he going to handle this Sam thought to herself, grinning inwardly trying to imagine House picking out the little girls clothes, to her surprise he just nodded and said to the boy to go ahead and pick themselves out some clothes, and said he'd be along soon.**

**Sam looked at Rose, she was wearing a knitted jersey that had seen better days and blue jeans that looked suspiciously like they had belonged to her older brother at some stage.**

'**Can I help you' a sales assistant asked.**

'**Yes' said House 'this young lady needs some clothing, two school outfits, something for best, and a warm jacket, to begin with'**

'**Ok if you follow me over here, your Dad can take a seat while we find you some clothes'**

'**Sounds good' House agreed not correcting the woman.**

**Rose let go of Houses hand and started looking at things with the woman.**

'**Looks like you didn't need me' said Sam**

'**She's just a little scared they've been through a lot, she is going to need underwear and pajamas too'**

'**Ok I'll go look for them'**

**What seemed like hours later to House, but was only about 20 minutes they left the shop laden with parcels.**

'**Rose do you want to come with me, and get your hair shampooed and cut' asked Sam causally **

'**Ok' she looked at House to see if he approved, when he nodded and went to hand Sam some money,**

'**My treat' said Sam 'we'll meet you back here in about 45 minutes or so' **

**House had been impressed with the way Sam had earned Roses trust as he watched them walk off hand and hand.**

**The boys had a pair of jeans and a T shirt each picked out. House could tell they were uncomfortable about him spending money on them.**

'**You need at least two sets of clothes for work John and you need school clothes Peter' House bossed them around until he was happy with their purchases. They found a shoe shop and got what they needed.**

'**Do you want to go to the barber or do you want a hair cut like your brother?' House asked Peter**

'**Got bullied enough about my clothes' Peter replied looking at his brothers short hair **

**House grinned at Peter as his older brother roughed him up playfully, as they headed off to the barbers.**

**Sam and Rose met them; Rose had had her hair cut into a bob which looked great, she proudly showed them the hair accessories that Sam had bought her.**

'**Let's get lunch and go to the park' said Sam**

'**OK but wait a minute' House limped off into a nearby sports shop, returning bouncing a basketball which he threw to Peter 'Park around the corners got a hoop'**

**So they spent the afternoon in the park consuming a fast food picnic and the boys playing one on one with the basketball Rose played on the swings and generally enjoyed hanging out with Sam and House. House limped over and sneaked the ball from John and promptly threw a long shot which went in, Rose and Sam cheered loudly, and House took a comical bow. After a while House and John came back to flop on a blanket beside Sam, Rose and Peter ran around and climbed on the playground.**

'**I'm taking you to meet a woman tomorrow who I'm hoping will be able to help you guys out' House said as he lay squinting at the sun.'**

'**What sort of thing are you talking' John asked warily**

'**I don't know, she's loaded and I hope she will be able to come up with something workable for you all'**

'**I don't know' said John shaking his head doubtfully**

'**You aren't exactly flush for options so it won't hurt to hear her out'**

'**If I get through this month OK, I can get part time work again and get us a place'.**

'**If I thought that was workable John, I'd help you into a place myself, but I can't see even with my support, how we can give these two what they need, and deserve'.**

'**I'm scared we won't get to stay together, I promised them I'd never let that happen' his voice breaking**

'**Just lets see how tomorrow goes just promise me you'll keep an open mind'**

'**How long is it since you lost your parents John?' Sam asked gently, Rose had told her they had died in a car accident, they had gone out for an anniversary dinner together and never come back, the little girl said.**

'**Nearly two years'**

'**That's really rough, you've done a good job they're great kids' she replied**

'**It's despite what's happened, they have both been bullied at school, and Peter gets into a lot of fights protecting him and Rose, I have to leave work cause the school calls, then they have the guilt of that, cause I have to cut class.'**

'**Kids can be cruel' Sam agreed.**

'**That's why I won't you to listen to Mrs. Malone tomorrow' House said to him 'and be upbeat about it to the kids. OK?'**

'**Is that Joyce Malone, James is terrified of her, he said she's a dragon'**

'**That's helpful' House shot her a look 'where is the boy wonder anyway?'**

'**He left early he has a dying patient and a child on chemo, so he won't be home to mid afternoon' **

'**What happens if nothing good comes of tomorrow' asked John **

'**We'll think of some thing, I'm not going to bail on you, I think Rose might of climbed a little high you'd better go help her' House relied.**

'**Rose is scared House, separating them would be terrible' Sam said worriedly**

'**I won't let that happen, even if I have get a bigger place'**

'**What does Lisa think?'**

'**She doesn't know'**

'**You still not talking'**

'**I think it's over' House said sadly 'I don't know what to do, I'm not good at this'**

'**You stayed there last night didn't you?'**

'**She was at work trying to catch up and so I took Rachael home for her, I feel asleep on the couch; she didn't wake me. This morning it just felt awkward. We ended up fighting in front of Rachael. I made her cry'**

'**Lisa?'**

'**No Rachael, poor kid'.**

'**House come and stay with James and I tonight, I take it you've been sleeping at the hospital'**

'**Yeah for a couple of nights, then Cuddy's couch last night'**

'**What are you going to do?'**

'**I don't know, we'll have Sunday lunch with dragon lady tomorrow and take it from there'**

'**I meant about Lisa, the longer let this go on the worse it will be Greg, swallow your pride and go and see her tonight and tell her you can't live without her'.**

'**I would do that in a heartbeat, but it won't change the fact that this will happen again, Sam if I have to choose between loosing a patient and upsetting her, the patient will come first; its just the way I am. I thought she knew that, when we got together I tried to tell her that I would hurt her, I am a screwed up man, but I am trying'**

'**I've got to go and meet James, I'll expect you later, if you don't come we'll come looking for you' she said giving his hand a comforting pat.**

'**Sam! Thanks for everything'**

'**Your welcome see you later' Sam went over and said goodbye to the Reilly's and left.**


	16. Chapter twenty

**Hi thanks to all you who have reviewed, every time I read one (a review that is) I can't resist spending too much time on the next chapter, its not good for the state of my house!. I am enjoying writing this story and if you enjoy reading it please let me know!**

**Chapter Twenty**

**It was nearly ten o'clock when Wilson let House into the loft they had once shared, Sam had filled Wilson in about what had happened between House and Cuddy that morning. Wilson had been surprised, not really that House and Cuddy were fighting but the fact that House had confided in Sam and let her see his vulnerable side, it was a side of House that Wilson himself had rarely seen. House looked tired and sad, Wilson thought as he followed his friend into the lounge.**

'**Hi' Sam smiled at him 'how'd the kids take the news about tomorrow'**

**House flopped on the couch opposite her 'Hard to tell, I think they're pretty scared but who'd blame them'**

'**They are lucky to have you House'**

'**I'm hardly "catch of the week" on the roll-model front, Sam I just hope we can get something sorted tomorrow for them'**

'**I just can't see Joyce Malone as the "fairy godmother" type' said Wilson shuddering**

'**I kind of like her' said House surprising Wilson 'she's not as tough as she pretends to be, and she's smart, really smart'**

'**Smart woman must be your thing, House' teased Sam**

**House grinned 'Trouble is they're usually to smart to hook up with me' **

'**You're NOT looking to "hook up" with Joyce Malone though' said Wilson looking horrified**

'**I don't know, if I wasn't in this screwed up relationship with Cuddy, I could totally go there' House was enjoying leading Wilson on 'She's not that much older than me'**

'**She's an old woman' said Wilson outraged 'she has a son my age!'**

'**She dose not! Raymond Malone is thirty three, no where near your age, I estimate Joyce to be about mid sixties'**

'**Age is just a number they say' Sam quipped in, enjoying the way House totally had James freaked out.**

'**Who the hell are "they?" you are both out of your mind!' Wilson said taking a long swig of his beer**

'**You're right, Sam. If Cuddy doesn't stop sulking and put out soon' I'm totally going to grab Joyce Malone's arse'**

**Beer spurted out of Wilson's nose, as he choked and spilled it everywhere, House and Sam were laughing uncontrollably, tears were streaming down Sam's face as tried to get her laughter to cease, but it was not use Wilson had beer all over him and was looking totally pissed off which made it even funnier.**

'**You know Wilson I've missed hanging out with you'**

'**I'm just recalling why I asked you to leave' said Wilson snippily, then he grinned 'You really are a prick' he said going to find a towel.**

**The next morning House emerged well dressed and shaven, to both Wilson and Sam's surprise.**

'**Wow, who are you trying to impress, that's right it's lunch with Joyce, nice to see you shaved!' said Sam smiling**

'**Yeah, I would hate to give her a rash' House winked. **

**Wilson put both hands up, the way he does and said 'Please I just ate'**

**Eleven o'clock rolled around and the Reilly's arrived to pick up House for their lunch, they all looked very smart, Rose couldn't wait to show Sam how her new headband looked. **

'**Right you lot in the car or we'll be late' said House**

'**I can't believe how good with them House is' said Wilson after they left 'but then again I couldn't believe how he was able to step in and look after Rachael like he did'**

'**What's with Cuddy, I thought she loved him'**

'**Sam, he's not the easiest to love at times, hopefully they'll be able to sort things out' the phone rang.**

"**I'll get it' Sam went and picked the phone up 'Hi Lisa'**

**Wilson was mouthing 'I'm not here' he listened with disbelief to the one sided conversation**

'**James isn't here at the moment, no he's not with House, but House stayed here last night'**

'**He's OK',**

'**No he wasn't drunk or stoned, just a little down and tired, from doing your job and looking after your child'**

'**I just think you could cut him a little slack'**

'**House saved the guys life didn't he?'**

'**Look, Lisa, I'm far from Houses biggest fan, but even I can see he is making huge changes, but he's going to make mistakes, you need to at least talk this out, not avoid the problem.'**

'**OK, I tell him you called if I see him. Bye'**

'**What the hell were you thinking?' said Wilson exasperated **

'**You wimped out, and left me to talk to her. I wasn't going to say nothing when she implied House would be stoned or drunk. He doesn't deserve to be frozen out, she needs to decide what she wants, or finish it!'**

'**We need to keep out of this'**

'**Maybe you do' **

**John was driving as House gave directions, they turned into a street, it was beautiful, lovely houses lined each side, House squinted at the numbers, at the end of the street two stone pillars and the number 33.**

'**That's it straight ahead' said House, the was silence in the car as they drove up along driveway and there was a large white stone house set in beautiful gardens, a smaller cottage was to the side, John drove up and parked at the front' nobody spoke they just looked around in awe.**

'**Don't know about you guys but I'm hungry, let go' he said getting out of the car, they walked up the front door steps and House knocked with his cane causing Peter and Rose to giggle, John looked serious and worried.**

'**Lighten up John lets enjoy ourselves' House said to them all.**

**Joyce Malone opened the door and invited them in, House introduced them and House watched the older woman interact with the three of them, he admired the way she put them all at ease, and by the time they sat down to eat the conversation was relaxed and happy.**

**A woman in her early thirties served lunch, House observed the comfortable relationship Joyce Malone had with her employee; they obviously had great respect for each other.**

**After they had eaten, Joyce Malone led them through the door from where their food had been bought, into an enormous kitchen, it had lots of windows and had a large dining area and attached lounge, around a very large table sat four adults and two children, Mrs. Malone introduced everyone and asked if the children, Charlie and Sophie would like to take Peter and Rose out to the garden and play, to which they jumped up eager to show their guests around.**

'**And Charlie'**

'**Yes Mrs. M'**

'**If you and Peter are going to ride the bikes around, don't forget your helmets' and then she added to the adults, 'I suppose I just got them out of doing the dishes'**

**Joyce Malone lead House and John into the study and they sat around a large oak desk, House could see that this was probably where Joyce Malone spent most of her time, her personality seemed to seep out of the walls.**

'**I would like to help you and your siblings John' she said getting straight to the point 'Dr House has told me of your predicament and I have given a lot of thought to what I can do to best help you. I know the most important thing is your wish to stay together, with your chosen career this could be a challenge, but I have a proposition to put to you' she leaned back in her chair 'I considered renting you a place close to the hospital, but it would not help you when you begin to be on call, the children are not old enough to be left on their own, so I propose that you move in here'.**

**Both House and John were surprised, they had hoped she would help financially but they had not expected this.**

'**I know this probably is unexpected, but I do believe in the old adage "it takes a village to raise a child" and you and Rose and Peter will have the support of a whole team of adults, if you accept I will require Dr House to be very involved also'.**

'**What would you require from me?' House asked **

'**Well with Raymond still rehabilitating from his illness, I shall be a lot busier than usual and I will have to travel, when I'm away I would expect you to support John with the children'.**

'**That won't be a problem' said House immediately **

'**My staff here consist of Sue and Barry, who have rooms in the house, and their daughter and son in law who live with their children in the cottage in the grounds, I have discussed my proposal with them all and they are quite happy to have you here, and assist you in any way possible.'**

'**Where would the Reilly's be living?'**

'**This house seems enormous, but it really is four apartments, with communal living areas, I would covert the two apartments on the left side of the house for them, which will give them their own space, but allow for them to eat here and be part of our larger family also. John I have had my lawyer draw up some papers for you outlining the commitment I am prepared to make for both you and the children, I will require that you give Dr House and myself, rights to make decisions for and the children in event that something should happen to you, or if indeed you are for some reason incapacitated and need someone to make decisions for you. This would in no way remove or diminish you place as Peter and Roses legal guardian.'**

**House watched as John read the papers Joyce Malone had given him, his hands were shaking, and tears threatened to overflow his eyes. He looked at the older woman and said 'Could you give us a minute please'**

'**Certainly, take al the time you need, I'll go see Sue and arrange for coffee on the patio, it is just through the kitchen, you two join me there when you are ready'**

'**What do you think?'**

'**I wasn't expecting this' said John indicating the papers 'she is willing to pay for college for both Peter and Rose and give us a living allowance'**

'**Are you worried about signing anything, I could get a lawyer to look it over for you'**

'**No, its all pretty clear, it says I can revoke, at any time you and Mrs. Malone's joint guardianship of Peter and Rose, then if you look here there's a separate one for me allowing the two of you to make decisions for me in the event that I can't make them for myself'**

'**You OK with that?'**

'**Of course, it has always worried me, what would happen to the kids if something should happen to me'**

'**He just a kid himself' House thought then he said out loud 'You need to do this, it will give all three of you opportunities you could of only dreamt of before today, I will stay involved, especially over the next few months until her son in back on his feet, You need to get through the next month at the hospital, and the kids will be safe here, it's the best thing for them and you.'**

'**You promise you'll stay involved, I don't know how to say this, but we, I mean the kids.. well they haven't been this happy since the accident, Rose has stopped waking with nightmares, and Pete's showing glimpses of the kid he used to be, they, well we all. I don't know from the moment you told us "you had our backs" it's like…..' he choked close to tears again'**

**House was feeling unusually emotional himself so he did as always and deflected 'John, I'm an arse, I'm not a good person or even nice, you don't want those kids looking up to me. You just think I'm some "hero" because of your situation, you've known me less than a week, believe me the more you know the less there is to like, but I will be there for you as I promised. Now let's get these papers signed before the kids "wreck" something and she changes her mind'**


	17. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

**When House arrived back at Wilson's it was after ten and James and Sam were heading off to bed, they had a quick conversation and left House in the lounge pretending to watch TV, he stared at the wall above the screen sipping a bourbon he had poured from the bottle he had bought with him from his apartment. He thought about Cuddy, he felt angry and sad all at the same time, he was scared, really scared what did he do now? Yesterday when he left her house, she had felt like a stranger. To think it was only a week ago they couldn't keep their hands off each other, he smiled to himself at the memory of how good it felt to be with her; he closed his eyes. He could almost smell her hair, so acute were his visions of her. He wondered if he would ever get to buried himself in her softness again; weird as it may seem, he had felt safe with her. He abandoned the glass and took a long swallow from the bottle.**

"**You really think that drinking is going to help matters" House looked up to see Sam standing in front of him wearing a pink fluffy robe and slippers.**

"**It numbs me."**

"**Does it hurt that much?" **

"**Actually it does"**

"**Or it's just an excuse to throw yourself under the bus and undo all the good that you've done this last year"**

"**What would you know; you don't know me" House said glaring at her. "Leave me alone"**

"**You don't scare me House"**

"**I should"**

"**Why?"**

"**Because I'm dangerous: a train wreck, most of the time."**

"**You don't have to be; you have choices."**

"**If only it was that easy."**

"**House life is as complicated or as easy as you make it. Swigging on that bottle night after night is going to complicate things, but you know that; I thought you were a lot of things but I never took you for a coward."**

"**Why don't you go back to bed; if I want a lecture I'll talk to Wilson or Cuddy."**

"**James is asleep, and Cuddy's not talking, so you're stuck with me" Sam answered unwaveringly.**

"**What do you care?" House said bitterly "You're life is just sweet is it not?"**

"**So I'm happy, it's not a crime. You're just jealous!"**

"**You're right I am."**

"**So have you got a plan?"**

"**What?"**

"**A plan to win Cuddy back"**

"**If she loved me like she claimed, she'd be trying to work this out not giving me the cold shoulder." House looked directly at Sam. She was struck how bright his eyes were when he spoke of her.**

"**So you are just going to quit! If you are giving up without trying you don't deserve her"**

"**No news to anyone that I don't deserve her, she's always been too good for me"**

"**House, you need to try to fix this, if you don't you'll regret it, perhaps for the rest of your life" **

"**I have been trying! I don't know what the hell she wants of me. I been supportive, I even got invested with the kid, to be honest I didn't really think I could have a relationship with that child, but she likes me." He run his hand through his hair then continued. "I don't know how to do better or be anymore supportive, that's what terrifies me. It makes me so bloody angry" He was close to tears now but his voice was not raised. "She knew! She bloody knew how screwed up I was before she crawled into bed with me, said she loved me but first sign of trouble and she's running scared. I told her I couldn't do causal. I don't know how I'll get through it this time"**

"**So talk to her, tell her how you feel"**

"**Sure sounds like me! Look Sam I'm not good at conveying my feelings, the way I feel now, its best I stay away, I'll end up yelling at her and making things worse"**

"**How long have you been in love with her?" Sam asked softly**

"**Not sure really, I have always thought she was hot, I guess I've been pulling her pigtails for years, like some dumb kid. Anytime she looked like taking me seriously I'd get cold feet and say or do something mean. I've said and done some awful things to her over the years. Fact is the first time we hooked up was years ago, we were still at med school, I wasn't much better then, I slept with her then never called her"**

"**Pretty low"**

"**Yeah, I think I would have called her, but next day I got the boot and was moving on, so thought it better to leave things be. Even then she was better off without me"**

"**You know you're not as bad as you pretend to be"**

"**I pretty much am" he grinned "You've got a short memory, wasn't that long ago I was giving you a pretty hard time"**

"**You were protecting your friend" she said leaning back "I'm over it" she shrugged**

"**You are actually good for him. He's happy"**

"**Yeah" she said with a self satisfied grin.**

"**It's nearly 2, shouldn't you get some sleep?"  
"Yeah so should you"**

"**I wish"**

"**Would you do something for me?"**

"**Probably not"**

**Sam got up and left the room, she returned with a stationary set, she handed it to House and said "Write her a note seal it and have it delivered with some roses tomorrow. Who knows you could be sleeping VERY soundly tomorrow night!"**

"**You think that could work?"**

"**At least you've made the effort, there something about a handwritten note, that makes you feel like you matter. Takes some guts to put things on paper. I think you're up to it" she grinned "night House"**

"**Night Sam"**

**House took out the pen and started to write. **

**He ripped the page and discarded it four times.**

**Hey Beautiful**

**Sorry. I'm an arse. I love you so much and I'm so scared I've blown things. Can't promise it won't happen again because we both know it will. I miss you. I miss us. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Tell me how to fix this. **

**House paused he hadn't realized how vulnerable he would feel putting words on paper, he probably wouldn't have the courage to give it to her anyway. Maybe Sam was right, he was a coward. He took a deep breathe and continued.**

**I am trying Lisa, I know I'm not good at this but I never intended to upset you. If you need help with Rachael anytime I'm more than happy to help (no strings). I won't pressure you. If you need time take it, I'm not going anywhere. **

**Love Greg.**

**He put the note in the envelope and sealed it. He wrote her name on the front. Would he have the courage to send it?**

"**Don't tell me you slept there" said Wilson taking in the long figure of House sprawled on the couch.**

**House woke with a start "what time is it?" **

"**7.30"**

"**Shit, I have to go. John can't be late" House stood gingerly he was stiff and cold from falling asleep in the early hours of the morning.**

"**Got time for a coffee, its just brewing"**

"**No" said House picking up the pieces of paper he had rolled into balls the night before. He limped over to the waste paper basket and threw them in. He looked at the envelope, with 'Lisa' on it for a moment, and then he tossed that in too.**

"**Bye Wilson." **


	18. Chapter 22

Many thanks to those faithful few people who are reading and reviewing my fic. It is a labour of love and I really have enjoyed the feedback I have recieved. I think I will finish it soon, probably one or two more chapters, Thanks again Cheers Clare

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**The week past quickly House avoided Cuddy and Cuddy avoided House. The kids came to Houses office every night after school and did their homework. Then he would take them home and wait till John finished which had been quite late most nights. Then House would go to Wilson's only to be back by 7.30 so John could go to work. House didn't mind; while he was busy it kept his mind off Cuddy. On Thursday Joyce Malone had rung House to ask if he could meet her after school at what was going to be their new school the next day to get uniforms. **

**The next afternoon House arrived and Joyce Malone was waiting with what House presumed was the principal of the school outside the front doors. House could feel how nervous the kids were.**

"**Sure looks flash" said Peter in a hushed voice.**

"**Do you think we're smart enough to go here? Peter I'm scared."**

**House parked the car and turned to the kids. "Don't ever sell yourselves short. You two are smart and have as much right to be here as anyone, just be yourselves. I want you to treat the kids you'll meet here as equals, don't let them intimidate you. OK let's do this.**

**They met the Principal, Ray Sullivan-Brown who was about House's age and the way he was sucking up to Joyce Malone she was obviously a big donor there too.**

**They went to a large room that looked like a clothing store and before they knew it the children were modeling their posh new uniforms. **

**The three adults discussed the children, where the gaps were in their education and Joyce Malone said she would hire a tutor to work with the children over the two week holiday which started the following week.**

"**I'm a little concerned the kids won't fit in here, they come from a very different place." House voiced his concerns.**

"**By all accounts the both of them were honors students a couple of years ago, we need to support them to catch up, but if you are concerned at anytime please feel free to contact me."**

"**I was thinking socially, they have both been bullied at the school they're at now so when the come from that situation to here, won't they become targets just because that's what they expect."**

"**That can happen we will have to be aware, especially in the first few weeks. Luckily the uniform does, in my opinion level the playing field, they won't feel different because, well they all dress the same."**

"**I guess" House wasn't convinced**

"**I have put them in the same home rooms as Sophie and Charlie, as you suggested, Joyce they will spend the holidays together so at least they'll both have one friend"**

"**Your maid's kids go here?" **

"**A lot of my employees children go here, don't worry Greg it's a great school, they will thrive here." Joyce replied.**

**The children were back in their own clothes and both had two full bags with their uniforms in then, House helped them put them in Joyce Malone's car as she said she would have them named ready to start in just over two weeks.**

**They had a tour of the school, both children were excited when the saw the sports facilities and the class rooms their nervousness had turned to excitement and by the time House got them back in the car, they were bouncing around giving him a headache.**

**Joyce Malone watched them drive away, she felt concerned about the tall Doctor, he looked tired and very sad; nothing like the man she had first met who was clean shaven and obviously happy, she wondered what was going on with him? Her Mobile rang just as she got into her car.**

"**Joyce Malone"**

"**Hello Mrs. Malone it is Bill Ryan here. I am chairman of the Princeton Plainsbough Teaching Hospital s Board, I would like to meet with you regarding what went on with your son's treatment whist he was a patient in our hospital."**

"**Wouldn't you rather talk to my son about his treatment?"**

"**This is regarding treatment he had whist he was barely conscious, you were his medical proxy, there is an emergency board meeting being called this evening about this. I would like you to tell me what happened and what action you intend taking over it?"**

"**Who has called this meeting may I ask?"**

"**Dr John Anderson, he is unhappy about what went on about the treatment of your son, he wants Dr House to go before the disciplinary board, and is surprised that Dr Cuddy has not already suspended him".**

**The wheels in Joyce Malone's mind were turning. "Do you mind me asking if I can attend the meeting, after all there are only Dr House and I that truly know what went on?"**

"**I would hate to put you out; I know how busy you must be"**

**House was at his apartment helping the children to pack the few possessions they had, their rooms at the Malone Mansion were ready, and he was to pick the John up at 4.30 at the Hospital and take them to their new home. The children were excited and nervous, they were both looking forward to seeing Charlie and Sophie again, but they felt sad that they would not be seeing House every day. **

**Joyce Malone opened the door to the Reilly's and House at 5pm that evening, the apartment she had prepared for them was amazing, they had their own living area with a small kitchen the children had a room each with a spare bed, they we beautifully decorated and had been stocked with toys for Rose and sports gear for Peter, there was even age appropriate book on their shelves. The children could not believe their eyes as they excitedly discovered all their rooms contained. House followed as Joyce Malone showed John into his room, there was a large bed, a study area, a brand new laptop, and several medical books on the shelves.**

"**John here is a cell phone, in case I need to get in touch with you, and if you follow me, I'll show you where the car you'll be using is."**

**John Reilly was overwhelmed and could barely speak as they all followed Joyce Malone out of their apartment and into the foyer where she pushed a button to open a lift door. The lift took them down into an enormous garage where there were several cars.**

**She turned to John and said "I have insured the grey Lexus so you can use it, the garage door opener is on the visor" then she walked over and looked at the children "Your wheels are over here" she walked around the corner to show them two brand new bikes with helmets hanging on the handlebars. "You must wear your helmets and footwear any time you ride them. Understood?"**

"**Yes" they both said at once "can we go for a ride now?"**

"**Dinner is at 6.30 so I think that will be alright" she turned to John "Will you go and keep an eye on them, just in case?"**

**House and Joyce Malone went back up to the lounge. "I hope you'll join us for dinner Greg"**

"**Can't sorry I have to go back and finish a few things at work. Thanks for what you've done here, I appreciate it"**

"**Greg I'm going to have to ask you to stay from Sunday night, as I have to fly out early Monday morning for a few days, my staff will look after the children during the day but I would like you to be here at night especially if John has to work late. Would that be OK?"**

**It was the last thing House wanted to do, but he could hardly say no. He had been looking forward to just locking himself away for the week and lick his wounds.**

"**Sure" he replied**

"**I had this room prepared for you, if you have to go to the hospital at any time during the night and John is not here, Sue and Barry's Quarters are just through there. I have an intercom system through to our rooms that the children can use if they need us at anytime; I shall explain it to them." House followed her into a large room, it was what used to be a study, and it had been separated into a bedroom with an on suite and a lounge area with a massive TV that had House drooling, I'm sorry but you'll have to use our kitchen facilities although there is a fridge and coffee maker here."**

**House looked around "You didn't have to do this I could have slept on their couch if necessary."**

"**I've been meaning to convert this into a useful space for years it was the place where Ray liked to work from, it was his study." She said sadly **

"**How long is it since he died?"**

"**Seven long years. I still expect him to burst through the door and ask what I think about something."**

"**What is through here?" House asked changing the subject.**

"**This is his music room" she said opening the door and showing House into another large room. **

"**Holy moly" House whispered reverently as he walked over to an immaculate grand piano.**

"**Do you play, Greg?" she asked surprised**

"**I try. Wow she is beautiful" he said "May I?" He asked**

"**Please do"**

**Joyce Malone watched as Greg House put the piano through its paces, his beautiful hands caressed the keys and he looked like a child in a candy store. He can really play she thought**

"**Sorry I got carried away" he said ruefully "with the kids at my place I haven't been able to play"**

"**You are most welcome to use this room anytime you want, it is lovely to hear that piano played, it's been along time"**

"**I really have to go", he said he could hear the Reilly's returning. They went out to the lounge where he said his goodbyes.**

**House went back to his office until 6.30. He decided to head home, he walked out into the hospital foyer to see Cuddy and Rachael with Brenda.**

**Rachael was obviously tired and acting up, Cuddy looked harassed and just as tired, Rachael squealed when she saw House. She struggled out of Cuddy's arms and ran to him, barreling straight into his bad thigh.**

**He gasped and said "Wow steady on" as he struggled to keep his balance, he gritted his teeth and pretended he didn't have shooting pains in his leg. Brenda and Cuddy could see that he was hurt, Rachael remained oblivious.**

"**Rachael, you have to be careful of House's bad leg" said Cuddy coming over and scooping her up. Rachael started to scream and make a scene, House could tell Cuddy was stressed and at the 'end of her tether', he limped over and tried to settle the little girl, to no avail.**

"**Just leave her, House" Cuddy said dismissing him and turning to Brenda "I'll expect Emma about seven Brenda, are you sure she will be OK to baby-sit?" Cuddy said over the screaming Rachael.**

"**If she can't I'll come round if you want?" said House, he was upset at seeing Cuddy so stressed. **

**Cuddy turned and glared at House "If it wasn't for 'you' I wouldn't need a babysitter, just go home" she turned her back on him, said her goodbyes to Brenda and walked out of the hospital with the screaming Rachael.**

**Brenda looked at House, he looked shattered she said gently "She's under a lot of stress, John Anderson is giving her endless grief at the moment"**

"**What's happening?"**

"**He got wind that Raymond Malone's diagnosis was not confirmed, before you treated him, he's friend with his doctor, from Mercy, Johnson, I think his name is"**

"**Shit. He was the idiot that told Raymond Malone he had a back strain; I think Joyce Malone may have told him what happened. No wonder Cuddy is pissed, both our heads could roll. Do you think I should crash the meeting?"**

"**For the love of God, House don't you even think of it"**

"**What do I do?"**

"**Just let Dr Cuddy handle it, she has been flat out trying to figure a way out of this. Bill Ryan is on her side, but Anderson has been making trouble with all the other members, except Dr Wilson of course."**

"**OK then"**

"**What are you going to do?"**

"**I am going home to get very very drunk"**

**He limped off, his leg was obviously very painful, and Brenda could see him wince when he put his weight on it. **

**Cuddy looked around the table, Bill Ryan called the meeting to order, he explained that the meeting had been called because of John Andersons concerns over Dr House's treatment of a patient, he asked him to outline what he knew about the case. Cuddy sat trying to think on her feet, she listened as Anderson said that Raymond Malone's personal physician had contacted him after a conversation with Joyce Malone, claiming that House had never had permission to start a risky treatment on her son. He went on to say that what House did was unethical and that he should have been suspended by Dr Cuddy immediately "but I suppose it is quite difficult to suspend one's lover" he said loudly. Cuddy cringed as he said that, she was guilty of protecting him, how the heck was she going to justify not suspending him.**

"**Thank you John" said Bill Ryan "when John raised these concerns to me I thought it would be prudent to get the person involved to answer any questions, Dr Wilson would you mind asking Mrs. Malone to come in, thank you."**

**He introduced Joyce Malone to the meeting and said that John Anderson wished to ask her some questions regarding her son's care whist in their hospital.**

"**First of all Mrs. Malone I feel I must apologize on behalf of this board that your son was subject to unethical treatment during his stay in our facility" He pause for effect "Dr House had no right to start a treatment that had no medical reason."**

"**Allegedly" said Cuddy sharply. Was Anderson trying to get the hospital sued?**

"**You think I should sue your hospital Dr Anderson?" Joyce Malone asked **

"**I sincerely hope you won't but you have every right Madam" Anderson replied.**

"**Dr Cuddy are you often sued for the successful cure of a patient"**

"**You would be surprised, Mrs. Malone, if people think they can get money out of us they will try."**

"**You can be assured that I will not be suing your hospital" she smiled**

"**That is very gracious of you Mrs. Malone. We would like to know how Dr House persuaded you to give permission to treat your son; he obviously could not use medical facts because he had none." John Anderson said smugly.**

"**I know. He was very frank that he could produce no medical tests to say that my son would be cured by the treatment he wanted to give." She sat back "All he could tell me was that it fit; the progression of the disease was very fast and the window for treatment was closing by the second, I called our physician, who recommended that I didn't go ahead with the treatment, because of the reasons that Dr Anderson has stated. Raymond was critically ill they did not expect him to survive the night. After much consideration and discussion with our family lawyer and Raymond's partner, we decided that we would never forgive ourselves if we did not try. My son was dying."**

"**It is unforgivable that you were put in that position" Anderson huffed "If the outcome had been different, you may have never forgiven yourself".**

"**Dr House in my opinion is a great asset to your hospital, he is unorthodox, but brilliant. I am well aware that he risked his career to save my son." Joyce Malone now paused for effect. "Would you have done that Dr Anderson? Somehow I doubt it".**

"**Your son living does not excuse his behavior." John Anderson said his voice getting louder "This board needs to take a stand."**

"**Dr House will be disciplined over this matter, I was not aware that he was treating Raymond Malone for ****Guillain-Barre**

**I had just returned from a conference, I should have been consulted" Lisa Cuddy said "He shall be dealt with."**

"**What are you going to do 'withhold sex' or make him do the dishes" John Anderson snarked**

**Bill Ryan got to his feet angrily "You will apologize immediately, John or leave the room"**

"**I'm sorry Dr Cuddy that was uncalled for" John Anderson said subdued.**

"**I trust that Dr Cuddy will bring the diagnostician into line as she sees fit" Joyce Malone said "I would like to take this opportunity Mr. Chairman to put forward a proposal, to help fund the diagnostics department, I am willing to provide funds for legal and medical consult, so if this situation should happen again, Dr House would have support and it would save the hospital from liability"**

"**It would only encourage his behavior" said John Anderson in disbelief.**

"**If his behavior saves lives, we should protect and support him." Joyce Malone said calmly "I would also like to announce that we shall give the grant to fund the new pediatric ward, Dr Cuddy I have read your proposal and we are on board. I will need to meet with you in the next few days to go over what you require".**

"**I would like to thank you Joyce for the generous support of out hospital, with that I will call the meeting to a close" Bill Ryan said getting to his feet.**

**Joyce Malone chatted with the board as they thanked her for the grant she had given, she went to talk to Dr Cuddy who was talking to Dr Wilson, she overheard the end of their conversation**

"**I was horrible to him tonight, Wilson he offered to baby-sit Rachael and I cut him dead, I've been so stressed about this."**

"**Don't go and see him tonight, leave it until tomorrow."**

"**No I have to see him tonight, I'll just say goodnight to Bill and go."**

**House was laying on his couch feeling no pain, he had drunk the best part of a bottle of bourbon, he was drowning his sorrows, his leg hurt and so did his heart. He was nearly asleep when he heard someone at his door. He decided they would go away if he was quiet.**

"**Dr House open this Door!" **

**He got to his feet and went to the door, his progress was slow his leg hurt and he was very drunk. "What do you want?" he said confused when he saw Joyce Malone at the door.**

"**I want you to go and pack a bag and come with me."**

"**What! Why?"**

"**Just do as I say and I'll tell you on the way"**

"**The kids?"**

"**The kids are fine, now go. Hurry" House meekly went and did as she had told him. Joyce Malone cleaned up the bottles and tied them up in a rubbish bag, the place was otherwise tidy, it smelt of alcohol so she went to the bathroom and got some of Houses aftershave and sprayed it around.**

"**What are you doing, that stuff is expensive"**

**They had not long left when Cuddy arrived at Houses apartment, she was still annoyed at House but she did feel bad about the way she had spoken to him at the hospital. She knocked and when no one answered she let herself in, the place smelled of him. She wandered around thinking of the time she had spent there with him, and then she left. Fifteen minutes later she knocked on the door at Wilson's loft.**

"**Hi Lisa, come in."**

"**Sorry to drop by unannounced I was just wondering if House was here."**

"**No. James is still at the hospital, but he might know where he is."**

"**No I've just seen him at the meeting, Wilson said House had stayed here a few nights, I thought when he wasn't home he could be here."**

**Sam looked at Lisa, she looked as miserable as House had been. "Would you like a drink?" she asked**

"**No I should really go home and let the baby-sitter go home. I just wanted to talk to him."**

"**Lisa, I shouldn't interfere and James is going to be angry but.."**

"**I know you think I've treated him badly."**

"**I also know what a pain he can be! Look when I emptied the trash I found this" she went to a drawer and pulled out an envelope and gave it to Cuddy "He told me he was scared to try and talk to you because he had lost his temper and made Rachael cry, I told him that he should write you a note, He obviously decided he wouldn't give it to you. It's up to you if you want to read it."**

**Cuddy sat on her couch looking at the envelope, Emma had just left and Cuddy was wondering if she should read the letter that Sam had given her. She tore it open.**

**Hey Beautiful**

**Sorry. I'm an arse. I love you so much and I'm so scared I've blown things. Can't promise it won't happen again because we both know it will. I miss you. I miss us. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Tell me how to fix this**

**I am trying Lisa, I know I'm not good at this but I never intended to upset you. If you need help with Rachael anytime I'm more than happy to help (no strings). I won't pressure you. If you need time take it, I'm not going anywhere. **

**Love Greg.**

**Cuddy wept he was screwed up and impossible, but she loved him, she picked up the phone and dialed his cell.**


	19. Chapter 23

**Hi thanks for the reviews, every time I get one I can't wait to get back to writing this story, I think there will only be another two chapters. I'm not sure yet weather it will have a happy ending or not yet! thanks again to those who review. Cheers Clare.**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**House woke mid morning, he was disorientated, his head hurt, his leg hurt, his mouth was dry. He looked around his clothes were discarded on the floor beside the bed. He sat on the side of the bed, his stomach lurched. He looked for and found his cane and staggered unsteadily into the bathroom where he spent the next twenty minutes retching and vomiting. He sat on the hard cold tiles leaning on the wall beside the toilet. He thought back over the previous day, the way Cuddy had looked at him when she had coldly stated that he was the reason she needed a baby sitter; it was true. Why had he ever let himself believe that he could actually have a relationship with her, with anyone really? He vowed to himself he would never let himself be so vulnerable again, so much for the woman who was prepared to take him on "I'm not going anywhere" she had said but the first sign of trouble an she had cut him dead. He should have known better, the closer people got to him, the more they knew, they realized he was not worth loving, he was better off alone. He thought about when she first arrived home from her trip, how tightly she had held him, her eyes sparkling as she saw him and Rachael; she'd even kissed him, really kissed him, even though Brenda was standing right there. He closed his eyes; he could almost smell her hair. A tear slowly trickled down his cheek. She was oblivious to the risk he had taken letting her into his life, but he had truly believed that she would fight, for him, with him. **

**He heard someone knock and enter his bed room; he hoped it wasn't one of the children.**

"**Greg, are you alright?" he heard Joyce Malone's voice "I'm coming in"**

"**No don't"**

**It was too late she opened the bathroom door.**

"**That's nice! What if I had been taking a dump?"**

"**Then I'd have recommended a laxative, you've been in here over an hour" she looked at him he looked awful "I'll go and get you some iced water, do you think you can keep any food or coffee down" he cringed "no, you need to drink though, you are obviously dehydrated" she went to leave.**

"**Joyce, please, I don't want the kids to se me like this"**

"**It's alright they don't know you are here, Peter and Rose are over at the cottage and John is studying."**

"**Thanks, I might have a shower." **

"**OK, be careful"**

**House got to his feet, he looked in the mirror, he certainly looked like crap, he turned the shower on, and cleaned his teeth with a new tooth brush he found in the cupboard, then he stepped under the warm water, ten minutes later he hobbled back into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, he took clean boxers out of his backpack and put them on, he pulled on a tee shirt then collapsed on the bed. There was a knock Joyce came in carrying a tray with a jug of iced water and two glasses, one had a fizzy vitamin drink. She put the tray on the bed side table and handed him the glass.**

"**This is supposed to help" she said handing it to him "do you think you'll be able to keep it down"**

"**I have no idea but it's worth a try" he took a small sip then a bigger one, and rested the glass on his chest. "I'm not complaining, but why are you doing this"**

"**This bringing you fluids or bringing you here?" **

"**Both"**

"**I was at the board meting last night" his eyes were instantly on her "and I realized that saving my son came at great personal cost to you."**

"**Oh don't feel bad, it just sped up the inevitable, although a few more weeks would have been nice, it probably would have only made it harder. If that's possible"**

"**I over heard Dr Cuddy tell Wilson that she would go and see you on the way home; Dr Wilson was trying very hard to talk her out of it, so I thought I'd check and see what state you were in" Joyce looked at him steadily "you will have to face disciplinary action, John Anderson really hates you doesn't he?"**

"**To know me is to hate me; you just haven't known me long enough"**

"**I don't think Dr Cuddy hates you Greg, she has been under a lot of stress, I would think her position in all of this would be unenviable. I bought you here because you were very drunk and that is not the best state to solve any problem, if Dr Cuddy had indeed called around to see you. I would have been concerned leaving you that intoxicated on your own"**

"**She has a key, if she called she will be pissed anyway, there were a few empties if I recall."**

"**I put them in a rubbish bag in your closet"**

"**And you sprayed my cologne around, good thinking!"  
She smiled "one does ones best" she handed him the glass "Now drink up" **

**House took a long swallow he looked intently at the glass "They weren't too hard on her, were they?" he asked quietly "Anderson can be a prick, he has always accused Cuddy of favoring me, he must be having a field day with all this, She must be really pissed at me"**

"**In the way that only someone who really loves you, can be!" Joyce paused then added "She's some woman!"**

"**Yeah" **

"**Greg do me a favor, just give her some time, don't try to force her into ending your relationship, be patient. Give her time to miss you."**

"**I don't want her back"**

"**Lie to yourself, but don't lie to me, your scared"**

"**With good reason, it's a very short time since I was in a very very dark place; believe me I'm scared that this time the hole will be too deep to climb out of. Maybe I won't even want to climb out."**

"**Why don't you try to sleep? You might feel better when you wake" she got up off the chair beside his bed to leave.**

"**Joyce, thanks"**

"**You're very welcome"**

**House laid in the bed it was comfortable and warm, he still felt dreadful, but the talk with Joyce Malone had helped, he let himself feel a little glimmer of hope. His cell was buzzing on the floor he picked up his cane and hooked his jeans and pulled them to him. His phone was in the pocket. Six missed calls, four from Cuddy, and two from Wilson. For the first time in days House smiled. He turned off his phone and fell into a deep sleep.**


	20. Chapter twenty four

**Hi It was so nice to get some reviews! I had nearly given up on this story cause I though that no one was reading, I love hearing from you and getting your ideas thanks again. Cheers Clare**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**When House walked into the hospital Monday morning all eyes were on him, news of the board meeting had done the rounds and everyone was waiting to see how Cuddy would 'deal' with him. He walked over to Brenda's brand new station where she sat at her computer crunching numbers for Cuddy.**

"**I presume you have a message for me." He said to Brenda who looked so different out of her nurse's uniform "I bet dragon lady has been gnashing her teeth all morning waiting for her pound of flesh"**

"**Dr Cuddy wants to see you in her office, they're waiting, you're already late" she replied sympathetically.**

"**Who is they?" House asked**

"**Just Mr. Ryan and Dr Cuddy"**

**House walked into Cuddy's office without knocking. Cuddy refused to meet his eyes.**

"**Dr House please take a seat" she said formally.**

"**Just cut to the chase, when is the disciplinary hearing and I am I stood down till then"**

"**There will be no hearing as there has been no formal complaint" Bill Ryan answered his question "However…"**

"**Knew there had to be a catch" House quipped **

**Bill Ryan paused then said "I have been pondering the best way of handling this, and I'm sure the two of you have discussed what action would appease the board."**

"**No it's been cold shoulder all the way, be assured I've been suitably shunned"**

**Both Cuddy and Bill Ryan looked uncomfortable. House continued "Have it documented that I've received no special favors, in fact there's been no favors at all. Special or otherwise!" **

"**Your personal problems have nothing to do with me, Dr House."**

"**OK so just tell, it seems that Cuddy's not speaking to me so spit it out Ryan, so I can either go home or start work, there's a line of crotch rot to be treated in the clinic."**

"**I think that given the circumstances you should receive a one month's suspension, effective immediately, you can organize your department how you and Dr Cuddy see fit, but you are not allowed to practice within these walls."**

"**That's probably longer than the disciplinary hearing would have given me."**

"**Maybe but this is better to be handled in house"**

"**For who"**

"**All involved in my opinion." Ryan answered "If we handle this as an employment matter rather than a medical misadventure it won't look so bad for you."**

"**OK" House said getting up "Shall I tell the kids or will you" he looked at Cuddy**

"**I will" she said still not looking at him, but when House went to leave she said "House I need to talk to you before you leave"**

"**I think those looks you've been giving me lately have said it all 'dear' no need for one of those awkward conversations." He got up and slammed the door on his way out.**

**House returned to the Malone mansion, Joyce Malone had delayed her trip until later in the day, she was concerned about the outcome when Greg returned to work, and wanted to know what was going to happen to the maverick doctor.**

"**Suspended for a month" he said to her without preliminaries "they decided an 'in house' handling of the situation was required. At least you can go and do what you need to do, while I watch the kids"**

"**You'd have thought he was the injured party" Cuddy was ranting to Wilson "He embarrassed me in front of Bill Ryan, I don't know what I expected, he is such a jerk"**

"**Have the two of you talked about this at all?"**

"**I wanted to but he said the looks I've been giving him said it all"**

"**Is it true, do you think you've thrown him under the bus; this is House you knew what he was like before you got involved with him?"**

"**He tried to talk to me that first day but I was too upset too listen, he said that he never intended to deceive or lie to me but he wasn't sorry, because he had done nothing wrong." She thought of the letter.**

"**He loves you Cuddy, I know he is screwed up but he has been trying; if you'd have seen him with Rachael, he was so good with her, then when the hospital needed him he fronted, for you, all for you."**

"**I know Brenda told me"**

"**Are you sure you are not just using this as an excuse, Cuddy."**

"**I'm not sure." She said honestly.**

**The children had a tutor come to work with them until lunch time each day during the two week holiday. Joyce Malone had organized a physiotherapist to work with House to strengthen his leg, she was a thirty something woman, who had just returned from abroad. She specialized in sports but was waiting for a position to come available at one of the many sports academies in the area, she was nearly as tall as House and had a 'don't mess with me attitude' she was always waiting in the well equipped gymnasium at nine in the morning for House to hobble in.**

"**Morning House"**

"**What tortures have you in store for me this morning, Terri?"**

**They had been working together for ten days and House was actually starting to feel a difference; his leg was still painful but he could actually notice a difference in the strength of it. The biggest break through was when Terri decided that she would ice the leg after an intensive workout and massage. She had noticed that House was really struggling with the pain, he looked like he had barely slept, and he was popping his tablets throughout the workout. **

"**Keep working" she said and went in search or a freezer. House continued to work on the stationary bike, he was gritting his teeth with pain. Terri returned and had him lay on the massage table where she tried to free up the cramps and knots in his muscle.**

"**House I want to try ice on your leg, I'm hopeful it will break the cycle of cramps, it won't be pleasant but it might just work. Are you up for it"**

"**If you think it will stop this pain"**

**Terri carefully applied oil to the mangled thigh, to protect it from ice burns. She looked at House and said are you ready House this is going to bite."**

**House took a deep breath and nodded. He gasped as the wet freezing ice pack landed on his skin. Terri watched his face as it contorted with the stinging pain of the ice. His knuckles whitened as he gripped the edge of the table on which he lay, his breath came in grunts as he tried to tolerate the needle like pain.**

"**Hang in there Doc a few more minutes, and I promise it will feel better"**

**The pain changed from stinging to burning, then miraculously nothing. House sat up suddenly. He looked at Terri and a rare smile broke. "I can't feel a thing! It's numb. How long will this last?" he asked excitedly.**

"**No way to tell, maybe an hour or two, I'm hoping the it will reduce the cycle of pain that you're in at the moment, often the cramps start for one reason and continue for another"**

"**Why the hell has no one tried this before?"**

"**We use ice more in sports work because usually we are trying keeping people in the game and want results quickly; I don't know anyone who has treated dead muscle with ice. We are in uncharted territory here, here Doc but it can't do any harm."**

**She looked at her watch and started to unwrap his thigh.**

"**What are you doing? Can't you leave it"**

"**It's a really cold pack, you skin won't tolerate more than ten minutes. When it's bad you can do it two hourly if it helps."**

**The two weeks that the children were on holiday went quickly, they spent their afternoons with Sophie and Charlie and in the evenings playing board games or cards with House, sometimes if he finished work early John would join them for a while before retiring to his room to study. House found himself to be surprisingly contented, he was enjoying being part of a family, something even as a child he had never had. The children adored him and he found it surprisingly easy to be in their company. It was the long evenings when the children were in bed and he would sit at Ray Malone's grand piano that thoughts of Lisa Cuddy and what he had lost would creep into his mind. He liked the evenings when Joyce Malone would return for a night or two. They would play scrabble or chess, House would try to cheat but she was as sharp as a tack. They were developing a very real friendship, Joyce was brutally honest with House; she never told him what he wanted to hear, for the first time House found himself talking, really talking about the pain he carried around inside of him.**

"**You can't make someone love you, Greg, the best you can do is work on yourself and who knows one day Dr Cuddy may actually 'want to love you' as opposed to it being something she can't help."**

"**I don't know that I can ever change."**

"**Its not so much that you need to change, but sometimes when you 'know' better you 'do' better, have you made an appointment with Dr Nolan yet?"**

"**No, to be honest I'm a little scared to go into things with anyone, I'm holding on by a thread right now." House turned to her and grinned "And lets talk about you, have you jumped that silver fox of a lawyer yet? I know you want to!"**

"**Paul was Ray's best friend and Paul's late wife Kate was mine. I not sure it would be appropriate." She answered**

"**I suggest you make up your mind neither of you are getting any younger."**

"**How long is long enough to wait when you've lost the love of your life?"**

"**How long has it been?"**

"**She smiled sadly "Seven years, just over, I do have feelings for Paul and he has indicated that he would like to have a relationship with me, but it takes a lot of nerve at my age to start again."**

"**If you're talking sex, it's just like riding a bike, they say."**

"**And who would they be" she smiled "Paul's in Europe for three weeks, he has ask me to give some thought as to weather I would like to have a relationship with him."**

"**Dumb schmuck! He shouldn't have asked, he should have just seduced you one night after a few whiskeys, that's what I'd have done"**

"**How's it worked for you so far?" she said cheekily**

**The last Sunday night of the Holidays they were all around the dinner table, the children were excited but understandably nervous about starting their new school the next day. They left the table to make sure they had everything ready.**

"**In two weeks I have a fund raiser to go to; it's for the new cardiac wing at Princeton Plainsbough. I would like both of you to accompany me." She said looking at House and John. House looked horrified, but John looked thrilled.**

"**Can I bring a date?" He asked**

"**When have you had time to meet a woman?" House asked "If you are not working you're studying."**

"**Her names 'Ellie' she's a third year working in the surgical ward in the pediatric wing."**

"**Well at least she likes kids." He turned to Joyce "Who knows we could be grandparents." House said. John blushed and Joyce rolled her eyes.**

"**We had better not be young man." She said pointedly to John "I think it would be just fine if you wanted to ask her, John, we could all go together."**

"**I didn't say I'd go!" said House "I hate those things, why can't Paul take you?"**

"**He won't be back, but no mind I'll manage."**

"**Oh that's right guilt me into it. I'll do it on the condition that you hang on my arm all night just to shock the socks off them all."**

"**Deal"**

**The fundraiser was on the Saturday night before House was due back to work, no one had heard from him since he had walked out nearly four weeks before. Both Wilson and Cuddy had tried to check on him but as they had no idea that he was living at the Malone mansion, and House had not charged his phone since the night he had arrived so he had no idea who had been trying to get in touch with him. Saturday afternoon House and John went and got haircuts and House had his beard trimmed and tidied. Joyce Malone had her tailor measure both House and John for new suits and they had arrived that morning. She insisted they go and have haircuts and buy new shoes, House had said he would wear his best Nikes, earning one of Joyce's best dragon lady glares.**

**The fundraiser was being held at venue away from the hospital, by the time the four of them arrived, it was well underway. House took a deep breathe, Joyce knew he was bracing himself before seeing Dr Cuddy again. She gave his arm a supportive squeeze. John and Ellie were chatting happily, they made a handsome couple. The band was taking a break and the rumble of conversation of the large crowd could be heard as they entered. Joyce had her arm through House as they paused at the top of the staircase leading down into the ballroom, as John and Ellie descended, Joyce and House were in full view of the large crowd. Within seconds all conversation stopped as they took in whose arm Joyce Malone was on.**

"**I think they've noticed us" House grinned down at her**

"**I always did like to make an entrance" she smiled back. "Are you OK with these stairs?"**

**Cuddy could not believe her eyes; her feet were rooted to the spot. She had to go and greet her principal sponsor but how could she when that sponsor was on the arm of the man she loved. She had been trying to talk herself out of it but she loved him. It was clearly written on her face for all to see. Wilson was suddenly at her elbow.**

"**Are you OK" he said quietly **

**Cuddy could feel the eyes of the room on her she took a deep breath and said "of course why wouldn't I be?"**

**Houses heart leapt in his chest as just for a split second he saw a look of unadulterated love on Cuddy's face, it was so fleeting he wondered if he'd imagined it but Joyce said quietly to him**

"**It looks like somebody missed you, be kind" then she smiled in greeting. "Dr Cuddy how lovely it is to see you. Of course you know Greg." They exchanged small talk House was pleasant and charming as they did the rounds of all the powers that be, until House who had promised himself he wouldn't get drunk was ready to go in search of a stiff drink. **

"**Why don't you go and sit down for a while" Joyce said to him**

"**If you're sure" he said with relief**

"**Hello Jimmy" House said "Sam long time no see."**

"**Do you ever charge your phone?" Wilson asked**

"**What's the matter did you miss me?" House looked around at his team "how things? Is the department still there? How many did you kill while I was away?"**

"**Not one, not that we got the chance we were shipped all over the place" said Foreman**

"**You'll be glad to have me back then. Only two more sleeps." They sat around exchanging banter; Wilson was so relieved to see his friend was doing OK. They sat around chatting; they all noticed that House was hardly touching his drink, contrary to other functions they had been to with him, the evening was passing pleasantly.**

"**How are the Reilly's" Sam asked "I hardly recognized John"**

"**They are just great, Joyce and I are their legal guardians now, and they started their new school two weeks ago. They are thriving."**

"**It's so great. You're changing their lives, House."**

"**No Sam they're changing mine." **

**House stood as Joyce Malone approached with Cuddy; they were all a little surprised when House pulled out a chair for them to sit on, as they joined them. It was obvious that he and Joyce Malone had great affection for each other, as they chatted easily together. Cuddy was quiet but she didn't feel uncomfortable.**

"**Oh Joyce, you are going to wish you'd put your frilly knickers on, lover boys just walked in." said House loudly making Wilson choke on his drink**

**Joyce looks around to see Paul slowly approaching "Luckily I took your advice and went with the thong" she said quick as a whip "You've got the kids tomorrow, OK"**

"**Ok and remember it's just like riding a bike."**

"**Say anything remotely like that in front of Paul and I'll castrate you!" she threatened as he neared.**

**They exchanged small talk for a while, then Paul offered Joyce a ride home, as he did so she shot House a warning glance, but he was on his best behavior, she rewarded him with a kiss on the check and left.**

**They had not long gone when John Reilly who had been with the younger set, came over to talk to House. They all watched with amusement as they talked.**

"**I'm going back to Ellie's place, if that's OK." He said **

"**Of course it's OK, but it's not a good idea, there are four other girls living there." House replied**

"**What do you suggest?"**

**House took some keys out of his pocket, and handed them to him "Take a cab, don't touch the piano."**

"**Thanks! Night everyone" he said smiling**

"**Oh and John, remember our conversation of a few weeks ago, NO glove NO love." John stopped dead giving House a blank look. House rolled his eyes and added "Oh for Pete's sake check the bureau beside the bed." The penny dropped and John gave House a wry grin and said "Gotcha"**

"**So you have kids and your dates left you" Foreman said **

"**Looks that way" House replied**

"**So you and Joyce Malone…"**

"**Are Just very good friends" then to their surprise he added whist looking directly at Cuddy "We are both in love with other people!" He got to his feet and walked around the table and stood beside Cuddy he looked in her eyes and said "I think its time for that talk." **

**Remember reviews motivate me so let me know what you think!**


	21. Chapter 25

**Hi thank for the reviews, keep them coming, heres the talk I promised you**

**Chapter Twenty five**

"**So you have kids and your dates left you" Foreman said **

"**Looks that way" House replied**

"**So you and Joyce Malone…"**

"**Are Just very good friends" then to their surprise he added whist looking directly at Cuddy "We are both in love with other people!" He got to his feet and walked around the table and stood beside Cuddy he looked in her eyes and said "I think its time for that talk." **

**Cuddy got to her feet "Why do you get to decide when its time"**

"**I don't it was just a suggestion, as everyone knows, you're the boss, I just gave you my opinion" they were toe to toe staring each other down.**

"**Let the games begin" Chase whispered. House and Cuddy seemed to have forgotten they were there.**

"**I wish they weren't so confrontational" said Wilson **

"**It's their version of foreplay" said Foreman. Cuddy and House continued to banter back and forth, never breaking eye contact for long.**

"**Lisa, I've come for that dance you promised me" newly divorced cardiologist Darren Hughes came up beside Cuddy oozing charm. **

"**Lisa's busy" House said never breaking his gaze into Cuddy's eyes.**

"**Oh come on House everyone knows the two of you were short lived, we didn't even get time to organize a betting pool before you got your marching orders." Everyone at the table was cringing waiting for House to turn and punch the handsome doctor on the nose.**

"**You should check your facts Darren, I do give the orders, but as far as I know there's been no break up. If you hurry you can still go and arrange your juvenile bets" Cuddy tore her gaze from Houses to glare at the cocky doctor. "Greg was just about to take me home."**

**House took the opportunity to slide his arm around Cuddy and give the man a smug smile until he turned on his heal and left. House's hand slid lower until he gave her buttock a squeeze. **

"**Don't push your luck, House" she gave him a warning look "I'll go and get my coat"**

**House turned to the others, it was like he'd forgotten they were there.**

"**Behave yourself, House OK, don't go picking fights with her" Wilson advised**

"**Come on Wilson, we both know I should have punched that guy, but I'm on my best behavior, and I'm hardly going to screw up and miss out on the make up sex." He hadn't heard Cuddy come up behind him and jumped when she said**

"**Don't go getting ahead of yourself, I agreed to talk"**

"**I know I'm sooo looking forward to it' House said sweetly, Cuddy rolled her eyes. They said their good nights and left hand and hand.**

**They went up the steps and out into the foyer, suddenly House was pulling Cuddy into a dark hall way.**

"**House what do you think you are doing?" Cuddy asked as he enfolded her in his arms.**

"**SHHH, I just want to hug you" he whispered, his voice husky.**

**They stood not talking, Cuddy slipped her arms under his jacket and they held each other. House buried his face in her neck, he was intoxicated by her smell, her aura. Cuddy could hear his heart steadily beating, her head resting on his chest. She had half expected House to kiss and caress her in that dark hallway, but he was very still. How long they stood there in that embrace neither one could have said. It was as though they were drawing their strength from each other. Eventually Houses leg began to ache and he pulled back, it was too dark to see Cuddy's face, so he took her hand and asked "Are you OK"**

"**I'm getting there" she whispered. House planted a gentle kiss on her forehead then led the way back to the light of the foyer. **

**They walked hand and hand out to Houses car, he opened the door for her and said "Don't worry I have had nothing to drink except soda tonight" he went around and when he was seated in the drivers seat. "How much have you had to drink?"**

"**If you're wondering if I'm sitting here because I've had a lot to drink I can assure you the three wines I drank tonight are not the reason."**

"**Good! When is your babysitter expecting you?"**

"**Rachael's with my sister, I'm picking her up in the morning."**

**House started the car and Cuddy was very surprised when he pulled into a small dinner and parked the car and came around and opened her door, he said nothing as he walked beside her but when they entered he ordered tea for Cuddy and coffee for him and guided her to a corner booth where he took the seat opposite her."**

"**Why are we here, House?"**

"**Because we really do need to talk"**

"**We could have talked at my place."**

"**I would have said any thing you wanted to hear so I could have my wicked way with you."**

**She smiled "What do you want to start with?"**

"**Are you still pissed about my treatment of Raymond Malone?"**

"**Yes" Cuddy said leaning forward "I know you were doing what you always do, and because there was a positive outcome you are not sorry. I was hurt. I thought that I was important enough to you, that you wouldn't do something without telling me first."**

"**I thought that I was protecting you."**

"**You made a fool of me. I know you didn't intend to, but that's how it turned out. Even taking care of things back here with the staffing crisis, you did a great job, but when I got back and everyone realized that I had no knowledge of it, I was embarrassed. Why didn't tell me what was going on? We spent hours talking on the phone, you had plenty of opportunities."**

"**When you put it like that, I can see why you are annoyed, I was just trying to support you, I didn't want you worried about things here. I never intended to do anything that would upset you, except treat Malone" he conceded**

"**Did you not tell me because you thought I would stop you?"**

"**You would have!"**

"**I have let you do things like before, when all other options have been exhausted, what made you think it would be different this time?"**

"**His mother was the biggest donor in the country; I knew that that would freak you about to start with. Also I couldn't prove it; it knew what it was but I had no proof. You know how you like your proof."**

"**I rang and you got your team to fob me off. You could have trusted me."**

"**I never had anyone fob you off."**

**House explained how he was on his way to see her and he came across the Reilly situation and how he would have talked what he had done over with her, even though he had started the treatment.**

"**I never intended to have you walk in and be hit with the whole lot, but I fell asleep in my chair, and you came in early.**

**So by the time I checked on my patient, you were already in the know. For that I am truly sorry."**

"**Do you think we can learn from this and put it behind us?" Cuddy asked**

"**The question is****do you really want to?"**

"**What sort of question is that?" he could tell Cuddy was annoyed**

"**A valid one" House leaned back not meeting her eyes "I'm not going to change, Cuddy. If I could, I truly would for you. I once told you I was a crazy choice for a woman with a child; I'm an addict with mental health problems. We're together only a matter of weeks and I do all this to hurt you. I'm afraid one day I will do some thing to make you hate me."**

**Cuddy's eyes were filled with tears. "Are you breaking up with me?"**

**House shook his head "If I was any sort of man I would Cuddy, truly I would. I'm not good enough for you. I never will be, but I'm a selfish son of a bitch, so I'll wait till you come to your senses, then I'll probably do something stupid; hurt you or myself. You need to walk away from me Cuddy cause I don't have the strength to. I've worked hard this last month, and I'm in a good place, especially considering the circumstances. I'm giving you an out here. 'A get out of jail free card' so to speak. I promise you that if you think this over and realize I'm right, I will handle it. I won't like it, but I will be OK." **

"**Why do you do this?" the tears were running down her cheeks "Why can't you just believe in me? In us?"**

"**I do believe in you. If I didn't love you I wouldn't be so worried about what loving me might do to you." He answered quietly **

'**Are you serious in your commitment to the Reilly's? Cuddy suddenly changed the subject.**

"**Yes of course, they need me."**

"**I need you too, why is it different with me."**

"**Because they had nobody, you can have anybody."**

"**Not fair House" she was getting frustrated now.**

"**Life's never fair; you have to decide what you want, and whether you want to risk being involved with me. All I ask is that you are very sure."**

"**I want us to work more than I have ever wanted anything, do you think if I didn't trust you I would have let you watch Rachael. I just get so angry with you when you see yourself as some monster."**

"**Cuddy I suck at relationships, no matter how much I want this to work I'll screw it up."**

"**What about your friendship with Wilson? That has stood the test of time."**

'**Yeah great recommendation, I have a friendship with a man who specializes in lost causes, even in his job he gets people when there's no hope! He is attracted to hopeless cases, and I am the King."**

"**Is there anything you like about yourself?"**

"**Well I am good in bed." He looked at her questioningly with a hint of a smile.**

"**Did Wilson tell you that?"**

"**Nice" he said sarcastically "You disagree?"**

**She got up and walked around to pull him to his feet "I think you may need to refresh my memory." **

**Thanks for reading! remember to review PLEASE!**


End file.
